Noch ein Leben
by Jolena Sternlicht
Summary: Erst wenn dein letzter Vorhang fällt, erst dann verliert die Welt den Mut für dich, ich wünsch' dir trotzdem alles Gute, da, wo du jetzt bist. Ich wünsch' dir noch ein Leben mit einer fairen Chance.  PUR,  Noch ein Leben"


**Titel:** Noch ein Leben

**Autor:** SonjaK

**Datum:** 1.04.03 (Nein, das ist kein Aprilscherz!)

**Rating:** PG

**Kategorie:** Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer: **Den Titel und die Passage aus dem Lied „Noch ein Leben" habe ich mir von PUR Personen, die ihr aus der Serie kennt, gehören CC und sich selbst, den Rest habe ich erfunden, und deshalb sind sie mein Eigentum. So einfach ist das. ;-)

**Spoiler:** The Truth, William

**Widmung: **Dies widme ich meinen besten Freundinnen innerhalb und außerhalb des X-Files- Circles, die immer all meine FanFics lesen, kommentieren und mich beim Schreiben und im Leben unterstützen. Die Serie mag zu Ende sein, aber nicht unsere Freundschaft.

Tut mir leid, Cat, dass ich dich auf die Folter gespannt habe, aber ich hoffe, das Ergebnis war's wert. Danke für die Beta, und denk dran, nur noch knapp zwei Wochen, dann sind wir wieder der Albtraum unserer Mütter...

**Noch ein Leben**

Der vertraute Ton des Nachrichtenjingles schlich sich allmählich in Sarahs Träume. Seufzend schob sie den Kopf unter der Decke hervor und zwang sich, den Meldungen der örtlichen Radiostation zu lauschen. Als die Nachrichtensprecherin das Wetter verkündete, brummte Sarah etwas Unverständliches und vergrub den Kopf wieder unter der Decke.

„So schlimm?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme neben ihr.

„Kalt genug." Sarah gab sich einsilbig, konnte aber ihre Freundin nicht täuschen.

„Tu nicht so schlecht gelaunt, ich weiß, du bist kein Morgenmuffel."

„Sprach die Frau, die noch mindestens eine Stunde im Bett bleiben konnte", brummelte Sarah, der sogar eine Kabbelei recht war, um das Aufstehen noch einige Minuten hinauszuzögern. Da ihre liebevolle Provokation jedoch nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel, steckte sie zögernd ein Bein unter der Decke hervor, um die Außentemperatur zu testen. Unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis zog sie ein Gesicht und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und zum Fenster, um es zu schließen. Anschließend tappte sie zum Kleiderschrank und suchte frische Wäsche heraus, die sie über den Flur in Richtung Badezimmer trug. Auf dem Weg wurde sie jedoch von einer nassen Nase gestoppt.

„Hey, Winnie, auch schon wach?", erkundigte sie sich und fuhr ihrem langhaarigen Schäferhund- Mischling ein paarmal über den Kopf. Der Hund drehte sich auf die Seite – er hatte sich nicht etwa die Mühe gemacht, sein Frauchen im Stehen zu begrüßen, sondern einfach seine Schnauze weit genug auf den Flur gestreckt, um bemerkt zu werden – und bot Sarah seinen Bauch zum Kraulen an. „Vergiss es, Süßer, erst geh ich ins Bad", vertröstete sie ihn und tat eben dies.

Keine 10 Minuten später kam Sarah wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Ihre langen, kastanienfarbenen Locken waren so ordentlich gebürstet wie nur am Morgen, begannen sich aber schon wieder eigenwillig zu kringeln. Sie trug Jeans und einen quergestreiften Rollkragenpullover, um dem im Radio angekündigten kalten Wind zu trotzen. Ihr Schmuck bestand aus Ohrringen, einer einfachen Silberkette und einem gepiercten Bauchnabel – nicht, dass bei den gegenwärtigen Temperaturen jemand dieses spezielle Schmuckstück zu sehen bekommen würde.

Sarah ging an dem inzwischen schon wieder dösenden Hund vorbei in die Küche, wo sie die gestern vergessenen Teller beiseite schob, um Platz für zwei Müslischalen zu schaffen, die sie auf die Anrichte stellte und mit Müsli, Kakaopulver und Milch füllte. Gewöhnlich bevorzugte sie Müsli mit frischen Früchten, aber es gab Tage, da konnte sie einfach nicht schon am frühen Morgen die nötige Energie aufbringen, um Äpfel zu waschen und zu schneiden. Monica würde es nur recht sein, denn die konnte es nicht ausstehen, ihre Körner, wie sie sich ausdrückte, ohne schokoladige Unterstützung zu essen.

Sarah steckte den Kopf wieder ins Schlafzimmer. „Frühstück ist fertig", rief sie leise, erkannte jedoch schnell, dass ihr Tonfall nichts ausrichten würde: Der dunkle Haarschopf unter der Decke verbarg kaum die fest geschlossenen Augen ihrer Freundin. Seufzend stellte Sarah eine der Müslischalen in den Kühlschrank. Nur gut, dass Monica eingeweichtes Müsli mochte...

Sarah leerte schnell ihr eigenes Frühstück, schnappte sich dann ihren Mantel und die Hundeleine, deren Klirren auch Winnie Pooh wieder aus seinen Tagträumen riss, hängte sich ihre Handtasche um und verließ mit dem Hund leise die Wohnung. Heute war Montag, Monica hatte lange in der Uni zu tun, also würde sie Winnie mit in die Praxis nehmen müssen. Auch egal, sagte sie sich, die Kinder waren sowieso allesamt vernarrt in den großen, wuscheligen Hund mit dem Bärengesicht, das ihm seinen Namen eingebracht hatte, sobald Sarah ihn vor drei Jahren zum ersten Mal durch die Gitterstäbe eines Tierheimzwingers gesehen hatte. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen und ein weiterer Beweis für Sarahs Fähigkeit, verlorene Kreaturen um sich zu scharen. Niemand hatte den riesigen Hund haben wollen, denn sein dichter Pelz verhieß viel Dreck in der Wohnung, und seine Größe und dunkle Farbe mochte so manchen potentiellen Besitzer abgeschreckt haben. Nicht so Sarah. Sie hatte Winnie gesehen und sofort beschlossen, dass sie zusammengehörten.

Ähnlich war es auch mit Monica gewesen. Sie hatte die große, schlanke Frau zum ersten Mal bei einer Versammlung in der Uni gesehen, wo sie als Kinderärztin manchmal aushilfsweise Anatomie- und Chemievorlesungen abhielt. Zum Semesterbeginn hatte es wie immer einen großen Streit um die Verteilung der Unterrichtsräume gegeben, und alle Dozenten waren zu einer Konferenz beordert worden. Unter ihnen auch Monica Jacobs, die als neue Dozentin für Kriminologie und Okkultismus eingestellt worden war. Sie hatte an ihrem Platz gesessen und ein wenig verloren ausgesehen unter all den Leuten, die sich bereits kannten, und sie hatte wie ein Fremdkörper gewirkt, denn an einer so kleinen Universität, und sei sie auch noch so renommiert, war jeder ein Fremder, der nicht mindestens drei Dienstjahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Sarah hatte Monicas Augen gesehen und sich auf der Stelle zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt. Sie hatten sich ein paarmal angelächelt, und es hatte sich mehr oder weniger zufällig ergeben, dass sie gemeinsam zu Mittag aßen. In den ersten Wochen war sich Sarah nicht sicher, ob Monica ihr das gleiche Interesse entgegenbrachte oder ob sie einfach nur froh war, inmitten der Fremden eine mögliche Freundin gefunden zu haben. Sarah war sich entgegen ihres sonst so treffsicheren Blickes für solche Dinge nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob Monica überhaupt an Frauen interessiert war. Endlose, intensive Gespräche auf langen gemeinsamen Waldspaziergängen brachten schließlich Annäherung, und als die späten Herbststürme begannen war klar, dass auch Monica sich verliebt hatte. Das war inzwischen schon über zwei Jahre her. Sarah stellte wieder einmal mit Erstaunen fest, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Monica war nicht ihre erste Beziehung, aber mit Sicherheit die längste und die einzige, mit der sie sich vorstellen konnte, den Rest ihres Lebens zu verbringen.

Ein ungeduldiges Bellen riss sie aus ihrer Traumwelt. Winnie stand freudig wedelnd vor der Tür zur Praxis und konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich hineingelassen zu werden. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen liebte der Hund es, unter dem Tisch der Empfangsdame zu liegen und alle neu ankommenden kleinen Patienten und ihre Eltern zu beobachten, und Tage, an denen er diesem Hobby nachgehen durfte, waren für ihn Feiertage. Sarah schloss die Tür auf, polierte mit dem Ärmel schnell das silberfarbene Schild an der Mauer, dessen verschnörkelte Aufschrift unmissverständlich klar machte, wer die Herrin in dieser Praxis war, und folgte dem eifrig voranstürmenden Hund. Wie an jedem Montag würden alle Wochenenderkrankungen vor der Tür stehen. Sarah zog sich einen Kittel über, machte einen Rundgang durch die Praxis und wartete auf ihre Angestellten sowie den ersten Patienten. Es würde ein langer Tag werden.

* * *

Gegen halb eins zog Sarah ihren Mantel an und eilte mit Winnie in Richtung Universität. Sie hatte heute zu viele Patienten, um eine ausgedehnte Mittagspause und den gewohnten dreißigminütigen Spaziergang mit dem Hund zu machen, also hatte sie sich spontan entschlossen, in der Mensa zu essen. Die Uni war nicht mehr als zehn Minuten entfernt, und außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, Monica beim Essen zu treffen. Sarah wusste nicht genau, wann ihre Freundin Mittagspause machte, aber vielleicht würden sie sich über den Weg laufen.

Sarah leinte Winnie auf dem Campus an einem Geländer an, verabschiedete ihn mit einem Klopfen auf die muskulöse Flanke und machte sich auf den Weg ins Mensagebäude, als ihr jemand in den Weg trat.

„Entschuldigung, kennen Sie sich hier aus?"

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie den Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr vollkommen fremd war. Er war groß, muskulös und hatte kurze, schon leicht angegraute dunkelblonde Haare und stahlblaue Augen. Sarah schätzte ihn auf Ende 40. Er lächelte sie an, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er dieses Lächeln nur der bloßen Höflichkeit halber aufgesetzt hatte; wahrscheinlich hoffte er so auf größere Kooperation. Sie lächelte dennoch zurück und beantwortete seine Frage mit einem knappen Nicken. „Yep. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Vielleicht können Sie das. Ich suche eine Freundin. Haben Sie diese Frau schon einmal gesehen?" Er zog ein zerknittertes Foto aus der Manteltasche und hielt es ihr vor die Nase.

Erst erkannte Sarah die abgebildete Frau nicht, doch dann durchzuckte sie das Wiedererkennen wie ein Schock. Sie fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und zwang sich dazu, das Bild genauer anzusehen, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Tut mir leid, die hab ich noch nie hier gesehen."

Der Mann schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Sind Sie ganz sicher?"

„Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage. Ich kenne sie nicht."

„Kann es nicht sein, dass sie an der Universität arbeitet?"

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich bin hier Teilzeitdozentin und kenne alle Mitarbeiter, außer vielleicht die Gärtner. Wir haben regelmäßig Konferenzen, und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie mir aufgefallen wäre. Es tut mir leid. Darf ich fragen, warum Sie nach ihr suchen?"

Die Antwort des Mannes kam zögernd: „Wie ich schon sagte, sie ist eine Freundin von mir. Wir waren auch Kollegen, aber vor einiger Zeit ist sie einfach verschwunden, ohne einen Anhaltspunkt zu hinterlassen. Ich mache mir Sorgen und wüsste gern, wo sie ist und ob es ihr gut geht."

„Ist Ihnen schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht gefunden werden will, wenn sie ohne eine Nachricht verschwindet?"

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte der Mann Sarah anschreien, aber er hielt sich zurück. Sie konnte beobachten, wie sich der Ärger in seinem Gesicht innerhalb von Sekunden in Traurigkeit verwandelte. Als er wieder sprach, klang er bedächtig und nachdenklich. „Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Aber ich glaube es nicht. Wir waren sehr gute Freunde, und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass wir uns alles sagen konnten. Außerdem waren wir in einer Ausnahmesituation, und deshalb denke ich, dass sie unfreiwillig verschwunden ist."

„Und warum sollte sie gerade hier sein?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ein gemeinsamer Bekannter sagte mir, sie sei hier gesehen worden." Fast schien es, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, dann überlegte er es sich jedoch anders und verabschiedete sich: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie aufgehalten habe. Wenn sie nicht an der Universität arbeitet, werde ich wohl woanders nach ihr suchen müssen. Aber ich werde sie finden. Ich muss." Mit diesen letzten, beinahe geflüsterten Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Campus. Er sah so vernichtet aus, dass Sarah ihn am liebsten zurückgerufen und getröstet hätte, aber sie beherrschte sich. Sie kannte ihn nicht einmal, warum sollte sie also Mitleid mit ihm haben? Langsam wandte sie sich vom Mensagebäude ab und ging zurück zu Winnie. Sie ignorierte die unbändige Freude des Hundes, löste die Leine von Halsband und Geländer und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wald. Der Appetit war ihr gründlich vergangen, und sie wollte jetzt auch nicht unter Menschen sein. Sie hätte es wissen sollen. Es war von Anfang an alles zu perfekt gewesen. Zwei Jahre lang hatte sie in einer glücklichen, kleinen Illusion gelebt, und jetzt war es an der Zeit, aufzuwachen und sich zu fragen, warum ihre Freundin Monica auf einem zerknitterten Foto in der Tasche eines Fremden zu sehen war, der sie offenbar verzweifelt suchte.

* * *

Müde von einem langen und hektischen Tag in der Universität, komplett mit Vorlesungen und anschließender Sprechstunde für die Studenten, schloss Monica Jacobs die Wohnungstür auf. Es war für sie immer wieder aufs Neue ein Wunder, dass sie am Abend nicht in ihr winziges Einzimmerapartment zurückkehren musste, wo sie Stunden der Einsamkeit und des Alleinseins mit ihren Gedanken erwarteten, bis es endlich Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen. Statt dessen konnte sie nun nach Hause gehen. Zuhause... So hatte sich Sarahs Wohnung für sie schon beim ersten Besuch angefühlt. Auch heute freute sie sich auf die chaotische Gemütlichkeit der Wohnzimmereinrichtung und auf einen zärtlichen Abend auf der Couch mit Sarah und Winnie, der seine tägliche Schmusestunde wie immer energisch einfordern und sie vorher nicht eine Sekunde in Ruhe lassen würde. Wie auf ein Stichwort sprang der große Hund sofort an ihr hoch, sobald sie durch die Tür trat. Monica ließ ihre Schultertasche fallen und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem weichen Fell. Winnies nasse Zunge zog liebevolle Spuren durch ihr Gesicht, und es dauerte eine ganze Weile des Lachens und Umherkugelns auf dem Boden, bis der Hund schließlich von ihr abließ und sie aufstehen und ihre vollkommen behaarte Jacke aufhängen konnte. Wenn sie morgen aus dem Haus ging, würde sie vor der Tür mal wieder einige Minuten brauchen, um das dunkle Fell aus dem Stoff zu pflücken. Die Freuden des Lebens mit einem Hund...

Überrascht, dass Sarah trotz des Lärms nicht aufgetaucht war, steckte Monica den Kopf in die Küche, wo sie ihre Freundin mit dem Rücken zur Tür am Herd vorfand. Leise trat sie zu ihr und legte ihr die Arme um die Taille. „Hey. Wie war's in der Praxis? Viel Stress?", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Zu ihrer Überraschung drehte sich Sarah nicht um, um die Umarmung zu erwidern.

„Es war okay." erwiderte sie fast gleichgültig. „Wir hatten nach dem Wochenende natürlich viele Patienten. Die Erkältungswelle rollt an."

Monica drückte sie noch einmal, bevor sie sich von ihr löste und gegen die Anrichte lehnte. „Dann hoffe ich nur, du hast mir keine Viren mitgebracht."

„Wenn du unbedingt welche haben willst, kannst du sie zur Zeit überall aufgabeln", entgegnete Sarah knapp und fügte kurz darauf hinzu: „Kannst du den Tisch decken? Das Essen ist gleich fertig." Wortlos trug Monica Teller, Gläser und Besteck zum Tisch. Sie spürte deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, kannte Sarah aber gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie auf keinen Fall nachbohren durfte. Sarah würde nicht reden, bevor sie bereit war.

Nach dem Abendessen machten es sich die beiden Frauen auf der Couch gemütlich. Sarah war nach wie vor nicht besonders gesprächig und vergrub sich in einem Buch. Ihre Vorliebe waren dicke Mysterywälzer und Thriller. Beides zählte schon lange nicht mehr zu Monicas Favoriten; deshalb studierte sie den Einband von Sarahs Lektüre auch nur mäßig interessiert, ließ statt dessen ihren Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen. Alle Regale waren mit Büchern und Videos vollgestopft; in den zahlreichen geschmackvoll im Raum verteilten CD-Ständern befanden sich fast ausschließlich Raubkopien. In einem früheren Leben hätte sie daran wenigstens von Rechts wegen Anstoß nehmen müssen, aber das war lange vorbei. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Monica schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die unerwünschten Gedanken zu verjagen und blickte wieder auf ihre in ihr Buch vertiefte Freundin, die in der Sofaecke kauerte. Mit einem Mut, den sie früher nie aufgebracht hätte, streckte Monica die Arme aus und zog sie zu sich hinüber, sodass Sarahs Kopf in ihrem Schoß ruhte. Sarah sah fragend auf, steckte dann die Nase jedoch wieder in ihr Buch, ohne sich gegen die liebevolle Geste zu wehren. Monica wusste, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Wäre Sarah wegen etwas verstimmt, das sie getan hatte, hätte sie die Berührung nicht geduldet.

Gedankenverloren fuhr Monica mit allen zehn Fingern durch die kastanienbraunen Locken Sarahs, immer darauf bedacht, die Lesende nicht zu stören. Eine andere, ähnliche Situation kam ihr in den Sinn. Drei Menschen auf einer Couch, erschöpft und kurz vor dem Einschlafen, jedoch gleichzeitig aufs Äußerste angespannt. Wartend auf etwas, von dem sie alle wussten, es würde geschehen, auch wenn sie das Gegenteil hofften. Ein paar Tage später, nachdem das Unfassbare tatsächlich eingetreten und alles noch viel schlimmer gekommen war, als jeder von ihnen erwartet hatte, dieselbe Couch. Dieses Mal jedoch nur zwei Menschen. Der Raum erfüllt mit Trauer und ohnmächtiger Wut. Sie hatte sich verzweifelt gewünscht, helfen zu können, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass sie das nur konnte, wenn sie verschwieg, warum sie so dringend mehr tun wollte als nur die Bettlaken zu wechseln. Sie hatte Dana nach dem endgültigen Verlust ihres Sohnes in die Arme gezogen und gehalten, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, und hatte sie schließlich in ihren Schoß gezogen und mit ihren Haaren gespielt, wie sie es jetzt mit Sarah tat. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie es gewagt hatte, sie auf diese Weise zu berühren, und gleichzeitig der einzige intime Moment, den sie jemals geteilt hatten. Noch heute trieb ihr der Gedanke daran, wie vertrauensvoll Dana schließlich in ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen war, die Tränen in die Augen. _Hätte sie gewusst, was ich wirklich fühle, hätte sie niemals zugelassen, dass ich sie so halte._ Dieses Wissen und die hilflose Frage, wo sich Dana jetzt wohl befinden mochte und wie es ihr ging, ließen die mühsam zurückgedrängten Tränen unkontrolliert überfließen. Einen Moment lang gelang es Monica noch, den Kopf aufrecht zu halten und die Augen zusammenzupressen, doch schließlich wurde die Tränenflut zu groß; ein paar Tropfen fielen und trafen Sarahs Wange. Diese sah auf und legte sofort das Buch beiseite, sobald sie merkte, dass ihre Freundin weinte.

„Monica, was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt und befreite ihren Kopf gleichzeitig aus Monicas Händen, um sich aufzusetzen. Monica schüttelte den Kopf, gleichzeitig ihre nassen Wangen abwischend. „Es ist nichts. Wirklich, ich war nur in Gedanken." Aber Sarah ließ sich nicht abspeisen. „Wenn es nichts wäre, würdest du nicht weinen. Komm, du kannst mit mir reden, das weißt du." Zu sehen, wie schnell Sarah ihren eigenen Kummer zu vergessen bereit war um sie zu trösten ließ auch die letzten Dämme brechen. Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit fand sich Monica Augenblicke später hemmungslos schluchzend in den Armen ihrer Freundin wieder. Sarah strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken und redete dabei die ganze Zeit besänftigend auf sie ein, bis schließlich alle Tränen vergossen waren. Erst dann ließ sie Monica los, aber auch nur, um ihr das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ihres eigenen Pullovers zu trocknen, der einzigen Stelle des Kleidungsstücks, das bis dahin keine Tränen abbekommen hatte.

„Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst, aber vielleicht hilft es", ermunterte sie Monica und zog sie wieder fest in ihre Arme. Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Aber ich..." Sarah unterbrach sie: „Schon okay, du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich zuhören werde, wenn du es dir anders überlegst. Und denk dran: Nichts, was du mir erzählst, könnte mich dazu bringen, dich nicht mehr zu lieben." Monica nickte schwach, den Kopf noch immer an Sarahs Brust vergraben, damit diese den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Wenn sie ihr doch nur glauben könnte! Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, sie hätte damals diese Worte zu Dana sagen können. Aber es war unmöglich gewesen. Erstens hatte sie selbst nicht einmal gewusst, wie sie mit diesen neuen, tiefen Gefühlen umgehen sollte, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang vor jedem, auch vor sich selbst, verborgen hatte, und zweitens hätte Dana sie nicht verstanden, denn ihr eigenes Herz gehörte unwiderruflich einem Mann, mit dem sie wieder zu vereinen Monica viel mehr als nur ihre Karriere gekostet hatte. Es hatte ihr zum ersten Mal das Herz gebrochen. Bis dahin hatte sie geglaubt, das sei unmöglich, hatte ihre selbst geschriebene Rolle gespielt und war nie mehr als oberflächlich verletzt worden. Kein Mann hatte ihr mehr antun können als ihren Stolz zu kränken. Doch dann hatte sie eine zierliche, rothaarige und unheimlich starke Frau kennen gelernt, und es wurde zu ihrem Lebensinhalt, wenn schon nicht ihr Herz, so doch wenigstens ihr Vertrauen und ihre Freundschaft zu gewinnen. Das war ihr letztlich auch gelungen, aber um welchen Preis? Sie hatte Dana an Mulder verloren und war allein mit der Gewissheit zurückgeblieben, nie wieder in ihre selbst erwählte Ignoranz zurückkehren zu können. Die kurze Zeit mit Dana hatte es ihr unmöglich werden lassen, jemals wieder mit einer oberflächlichen Beziehung zufrieden zu sein, wie sie sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit allen Männern in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte. An diesem Punkt zwang sich Monica, den Fluss ihrer Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Es erschien ihr nicht richtig, in Sarahs Armen Trost für eine Trauer zu finden, die sie beim Gedanken an eine andere Frau empfand. Es war der liebevollen, geduldigen und so verdammt selbstlosen Sarah gegenüber einfach nicht fair. Aus heiterem Himmel überkam sie eine Welle von Zärtlichkeit für die Frau in ihren Armen. Monica hob den Kopf und suchte ihren Blick. Einen Moment sahen sie sich stumm an; dann schlossen sie wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen gleichzeitig die Augen und küssten sich. Es tat Monica gut, sich in dem vertrauten Gefühl von Sarahs weichen Lippen zu verlieren. Sie fühlte sich nie geborgener, als wenn sie Sarah küsste. In solchen Momenten wusste sie wieder genau, woran sie sich eben nur flüchtig erinnert hatte: Dass Dana in ihrem Leben nicht mehr existierte, und dass sie dort auch nie eine andere Funktion gehabt hatte als die, Monica aufwachen zu lassen und sie damit indirekt für eine Beziehung mit Sarah bereit zu machen.

Irgendwann löste sich Sarah aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Sie hielt ihrer Freundin die Hand hin, um sie von der Couch hochzuziehen. „Komm, ich denke, wir sollten schlafen gehen." Monica nickte und ergriff ihre Hand. Es war so beruhigend, Sarah zu berühren, denn es machte das, was sie miteinander teilten, in ihren Augen real, unterschied es von den Tagträumen, die sich manchmal in ihre Gedanken schlichen. Sie wusste, sie würde Sarah in dieser Nacht nicht eine Sekunde lang loslassen können. Das hätte sie eigentlich ängstigen sollen, doch sie fühlte sich sicher in dem Wissen, dass Sarah ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe ohne zu zögern und ohne Fragen zu stellen akzeptieren würde. Es lag einfach in ihrer Natur. Monica wünschte, sie könnte Sarah ebenso viel geben wie sie nahm, wusste jedoch zu ihrem großen Bedauern, dass das unmöglich war. Niemals würde sie so offen und vollkommen ehrlich sein können. Egal wie viel sie für Sarah empfand, ein Stück von sich selbst würde sie immer zurückhalten müssen. Die Frau, die sie liebte, würde sie nie wirklich kennen, und sie würde es nicht einmal ahnen.

* * *

Am folgenden Tag fand Sarah zum ersten Mal keinen Spaß an ihrer Arbeit. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, denn sie hatte in der Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Ihre eigenen wirren Träume waren von Monicas unruhigem Schlaf unterbrochen worden; mehrmals war sie von ihrer Freundin durch unbewusste Schläge oder Tritte geweckt worden, und einmal hatte sie Monica sogar wecken müssen, weil diese im Schlaf geschrien hatte. Wieder war sie Sarahs Fragen ausgewichen, und entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit war sie vor ihrer Freundin aufgestanden und mit Winnie zum Joggen gegangen. Sarah hatte das Haus verlassen müssen, bevor sie zurück waren. Jetzt versuchte sie bereits seit über zwei Sunden, sich auf die erkälteten Kinder zu konzentrieren, die nacheinander von mehr oder weniger hysterischen Müttern ins Behandlungszimmer begleitet wurden, von denen einige ungefähr so übernächtigt aussahen wie sie sich fühlte. Alle kleinen Patienten schienen in Sarahs Kopf zu einer einheitlichen Masse aus laufenden Nasen, Fieber, Husten und unzufriedenem Greinen zu verschwimmen. Während sie mechanisch die nötigen Untersuchungen durchführte war es Sarah unmöglich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was das Auftauchen des geheimnisvollen Fremden für ihre Beziehung bedeuten könnte. Wer war der Mann? Dass er Monica nach so langer Zeit suchte legte den Verdacht nahe, dass sich die beiden einmal sehr nah gestanden hatten. Aber wie nah? War sie wirklich bloß eine Kollegin und gute Freundin, oder waren sie mehr als nur Freunde gewesen? Obwohl sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten, hatte Sarah schnell bemerkt, dass Monica keine Erfahrung mit intimen Beziehungen zu Frauen besaß. Nicht, dass sie jemals offen Unsicherheit gezeigt oder angesprochen hätte; sie hatte auch nicht abwehrend oder schockiert auf Sarahs erste Annäherungen reagiert, und von Berührungsängsten konnte erst recht keine Rede sein. Dennoch war Sarah aufgefallen, dass jeder entscheidende Schritt in Richtung einer Beziehung von ihr ausgegangen war, sei es das erste Date, der erste Kuss, die erste Nacht oder das erste gemeinsam verbrachte Wochenende. Es war, als bräuchte Monica für all diese Dinge eine Erlaubnis, als sei das alles neu für sie und sie müsse Sarahs Anleitung folgen. Sobald der erste Schritt dann getan war, lernte sie schnell, ergriff auch selbst die Initiative und scheute sich nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihr die Neuerung gefiel. Das alles sprach in Sarahs Augen dafür, dass Monica noch nie eine Beziehung mit einer Frau gehabt hatte, ihr der Wunsch danach jedoch nicht neu war. Sie hatten Sarahs Meinung nach eine sehr liebevolle, zärtliche und auch ehrliche Beziehung, auch wenn Monica so gut wie nie über ihre Vergangenheit sprach. Alles was Sarah wusste war, dass sie in Mexiko bei Adoptiveltern aufgewachsen war, fließend Spanisch sprach und aufgrund ihrer Herkunft sofort fror, sobald es draußen ein wenig kühler wurde. Irgendwann im Laufe ihres Lebens musste sie die Berechtigung erworben haben, an Universitäten zu lehren, sonst hätte sie ihren Job nicht. Aber sie wusste nicht einmal, wann und wo Monica studiert hatte. Sie kannte auch nach zweijähriger Beziehung niemanden von ihren Verwandten oder früheren Freunden. Ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt war ein Foto von einer zierlichen rothaarigen Frau in Rock und Bluse und einem großen dunkelhaarigen Mann im Anzug, das sie einmal in Monicas Schreibtisch gefunden hatte. Als sie Monica danach gefragt hatte, bekam sie nur ein trauriges Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. Schon damals, ziemlich am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, hatte sie gelernt, dass man Monica nicht ausfragen durfte und dass sie manchmal komisch war. Einmal hatte sie Sarah, die zu einer Blutspende gegangen war, gefragt, ob ihr klar sei, dass man aufgrund der DNA in ihrem Blut ihren Aufenthaltsort jederzeit bestimmen konnte. Sarah hatte nicht verstanden, was sie ihr damit sagen wollte, und den Kommentar nicht weiter ernst genommen. Jetzt fragte sie sich, ob Monica aus Erfahrung sprach, ob sie sich vielleicht vor jemandem versteckte, möglicherweise vor diesem Mann, den sie auf dem Campus gesehen hatte. Sarah konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen; sie wusste nur eines, dass sie wahnsinnige Angst davor hatte, die Frau, die sie liebte, zu verlieren. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie vor allem aus dem Grund akzeptiert, dass Monica ein Geheimnis aus ihrer Vergangenheit machte. Sie hatte ganz einfach befürchtet, sie könnte ihre Fragen zu anstrengend finden und ihnen durch eine Trennung ausweichen. Sarah wusste, sie konnte diese wunderbare Frau nicht aufgeben, denn sie konnte spüren, dass sie zusammengehörten. Sie lachte ironisch. Monica war diejenige, die manchmal eine beinahe unheimliche Gabe hatte, Dinge zu ahnen und die Gefühle Anderer zu spüren, während sie selbst bloß die durchschnittliche Empathie eines Menschen besaß, der viel mit Kindern arbeitete. Woher also wollte sie wissen, was sein sollte? Wer sagte ihr, dass es ihr und Monica bestimmt war, ein Paar zu sein? Was, wenn Monica in Wahrheit zu jemand anderem gehörte, vielleicht sogar zu diesem Mann? Konnte es sein, dass ihre Freundin alles nur gespielt hatte? Konnten die letzten beiden Jahre voller Nähe und Liebe eine Farce gewesen sein, die es Monica ermöglichte, sich bequem zu verstecken, vor wem auch immer? Sarah fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, und sie zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass Monica sie nur benutzt hatte. Dazu war die gemeinsame Zeit zu intensiv gewesen und Monica am Anfang zu unsicher. Es war absolut unmöglich, dass sie all die Gefühle nur gespielt hatte. Oder etwa nicht? Warum hatte sie nie über ihre Vergangenheit gesprochen? Warum hatte sie den seltsamen Mann nie erwähnt oder das Paar auf dem Foto? Warum? Sarah spürte erneut die Tränen aufsteigen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass gerade kein Patient im Zimmer war. Sie wischte sich die Augen mit dem Ärmel ihres Kittels und versuchte, die Fassung wiederzugewinnen, als es leise an der halb geöffneten Tür klopfte. Ihre Sprechstundenhilfe steckte den Kopf herein und sagte: „Hier ist ein Mann, der Sie sprechen möchte, Doc. Er sagt, es sei wichtig und will sich nicht wegschicken lassen. Soweit ich ihn verstanden habe, kennt er Sie. Es muss was Privates sein, denn er hat kein Kind dabei. Soll ich ihn abwimmeln?" Dann bemerkte sie Sarahs feuchte Augen und fragte erschrocken: „Ist was passiert? Ich komme ungelegen, tut mir leid, aber der Kerl wollte sich nicht verscheuchen lassen, und irgendwie ist er mir unheimlich. Er sitzt im Wartezimmer und starrt die Kinder an, dass es den meisten Müttern unangenehm wird. Deshalb dachte ich, wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden." Sarah nickte und warf einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Augen nicht rot waren. „Es ist okay, Nancy. Schicken Sie ihn mir rein, mal sehen, was er will. Und wenn er in 10 Minuten nicht wieder geht, kommen Sie rein, ja?"

„Okay, Doc." Nancy verschwand, und keine Minute später stand der Mann vom Campus in Sarahs Sprechzimmer. Die Ärztin sah ihn scharf an. „Was wollen Sie hier?", erkundigte sie sich ungehalten. Im ersten Moment schien ihr Gegenüber ebenso überrascht zu sein wie sie, dann fasste er sich jedoch und knurrte: „Das hätte ich mir gleich denken sollen. Sie haben mich belogen."

Fassungslos funkelte Sarah ihn an. „Was meinen Sie, ich habe Sie belogen? Und was zum Teufel machen Sie in meiner Praxis?"

„Sie haben gesagt, Sie kennen Monica nicht. Aber der erste, dem ich in der Stadt ihr Bild gezeigt habe, wusste, dass sie mit einer gewissen Sarah Carlton, Kinderärztin, befreundet ist, und hat mir freundlicherweise gleich den Weg zu Ihrer Praxis gezeigt. Haben Sie geglaubt, Sie könnten mich ewig hinters Licht führen? Oder haben Sie gedacht, der dumme Kerl von außerhalb wird schon beizeiten wieder verschwinden? Aber da haben Sie sich geirrt. Ich verlasse diese Stadt nicht, bevor ich mit Monica geredet habe!"

„Und was ist, wenn sie nicht mit Ihnen reden will?", fauchte Sarah. „Wer gibt Ihnen eigentlich das Recht, hier einfach so aufzukreuzen und meinen Patienten Angst zu machen? Denken Sie, nur weil Sie mich einzuschüchtern versuchen, würde ich Ihnen mehr sagen als ich weiß?"

„Sie wissen haargenau, wo sie wohnt. Verstehen Sie, ich muss sie finden. Es ist verdammt wichtig für mich." _Und für mich ist es wichtig, dass er sie nicht findet,_ dachte Sarah traurig. Sie konnte irgendwie fühlen, dass dieser Mann ihr Monica wegnehmen würde, sobald er auch nur in ihre Nähe kam. Leider war ihr auch klar, das sie es nicht verhindern konnte. Denn wenn er wusste, wo sie arbeitete, konnte er auch leicht ihre Wohnung ausfindig machen, und dort würde er unweigerlich auf Monica treffen. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, das Unvermeidbare doch noch abzuwenden, fuhr Sarah den Mann wieder an: „Sie haben mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was zum Teufel Sie eigentlich von ihr wollen! Und wer gibt Ihnen das Recht, hier hereinzuplatzen und mich der Lüge zu bezichtigen?"

„Sie **haben** mich doch belogen, oder etwa nicht?", konterte er. „Sie behaupten, sie nicht zu kennen, dabei sind Sie mit ihr befreundet. Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm, okay? Und warum ich mit Monica reden will, geht Sie gar nichts an."

„Und genau deshalb werde ich Ihnen nicht erzählen, wo Sie sie finden. Ich denke nicht, dass sie mit Ihnen reden will. Sonst hätte sie sich sicher bei Ihnen gemeldet, glauben Sie nicht auch?" Sie wusste selbst, dass sie sich wiederholte. Dieser Streit war nur ein letztes Aufbegehren gegen den schrecklichen Verlust, der sich anbahnte. Den Verlust der einen Frau, die sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben geliebt hatte, und die sie am liebsten für den Rest ihrer Tage weiterlieben wollte. Aber damit war es jetzt wohl vorbei.

Offenbar erkannte der Mann, dass er mir seinem Zorn nichts aus Sarah herausbekommen würde, denn er atmete ein paarmal tief durch und fuhr dann ruhiger fort: „In Ordnung. Wir wissen beide, dass ich Monica früher oder später finden werde, ob mit oder ohne Ihrer Hilfe. Es wäre mir allerdings lieber, wenn Sie mir helfen würden. Deshalb schlage ich vor, wir gehen zusammen irgendwo etwas essen, und ich erzähle Ihnen, woher Monica und ich uns kennen, wie wir uns verloren haben und warum es mir so wichtig ist, sie zu finden. Danach können Sie sich immer noch entscheiden, ob Sie mir helfen oder mich meiner Wege schicken, die mich letztendlich doch zu Monica führen werden. Einverstanden?"

Sarah nickte ergeben. Sie spürte, er würde nicht locker lassen, und ihr war es lieber, seine Geschichte zu hören und anschließend zu urteilen oder sogar mit Monica darüber sprechen zu können, als ständig in der Angst zu leben, heute könnte der Tag sein, an dem er aus heiterem Himmel bei ihnen zu Hause auftauchte und alles zerstörte. Nein, es war auf jeden Fall besser, selbst ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle zu behalten, anstatt sich einfach vom Strom der Ereignisse mitreißen lassen zu müssen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie sich in einem kleinen Café gegenüber der Praxis, das in der Mittagszeit auch Sandwiches und Salate für Berufstätige verkaufte. Der Mann schien keine Probleme mit dem Essen zu haben, während Sarah nur lustlos in ihrem Salat herumstocherte und darauf wartete, dass er die Bombe platzen ließ. Schließlich hatte er sein Sandwich aufgegessen und schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der in ihr den Verdacht aufkeimen ließ, seine Geduld sei nur eine Taktik, um sie noch nervöser zu machen. Sie zwang sich zumindest äußerlich zur Ruhe. „Also?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, in 30 Minuten muss ich wieder in der Praxis sein."

„Dann sollten Sie vielleicht Ihren Salat essen", schlug er vor. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Ohne auf ihre Weigerung einzugehen, begann der Mann zu erzählen: „Zuerst sollte ich Ihnen wahrscheinlich verraten, wer ich eigentlich bin. Mein Name ist John Doggett, und ich habe einmal fürs FBI gearbeitet." Das ließ Sarah aufhorchen. War er etwa hinter Monica her, weil diese ein Verbrechen begangen hatte? Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Nein, das passte nicht zu Monica. Sie gehörte zu den Menschen, die für ihre Taten einstanden, und wenn sie wegen irgend etwas gesucht würde, wäre sie nicht weggelaufen. Mr. Doggett schien ihre rasenden Gedanken nicht zu bemerken, denn er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Ich habe Ihnen das bei unserer ersten Begegnung verschwiegen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass es publik wird. In einer kleinen Stadt wie dieser sprechen sich solche Dinge schnell herum. Außerdem bin ich seit Jahren nicht mehr beim FBI. Monica Reyes war meine Partnerin."

„Reyes? Ist das ihr richtiger Name?", wollte Sarah wissen. In ihre Angst, Monica zu verlieren, mischte sich allmählich auch eine gewisse Neugier. Würde sie jetzt endlich mehr über die geheimnisvolle Vergangenheit ihrer Freundin erfahren?

„Yep, das ist er", erwiderte Doggett. „Wie nennt sie sich bei Ihnen?"

„Monica Jacobs." Die Antwort kam zögernd, denn es widerstrebte Sarah, diesem Fremden gegenüber etwas über ihre Monica preiszugeben; es war so, als gehöre diese Monica nicht in seine Welt, als könne und müsse sie vor ihm beschützt werden.

„Jacobs... Der Name sagt mir nichts. Keine Ahnung, wieso sie ausgerechnet den gewählt hat. Jedenfalls waren wir Partner in einer Division des FBI, die sich mit unerklärlichen Phänomenen auseinandersetzte."

„Kriminologie und Okkultismus..." Er überging Sarahs gemurmelte Worte, als bedeuteten sie ihm nichts, und fuhr fort: „Vor uns arbeitete ein anderes Agentenpaar an diesen Fällen, die sich um angebliche UFO-Sichtungen und Ähnliches drehten. Einer dieser Agenten verschwand unter mysteriösen Umständen, und ich wurde seiner Partnerin mit dem Auftrag zugeteilt, ihn zu finden. Das gelang uns schließlich auch, doch dann musste meine Partnerin in Mutterschaftsurlaub, und ich holte Monica in die Abteilung. Wir kannten uns von früher, also malte ich mir aus, dass wir gute Partner sein würden. Gemeinsam mit meiner ehemaligen Partnerin kamen wir allmählich einem Komplott auf Regierungsebene auf die Spur, dem auch die Entführung unseres Kollegen zuzurechnen war. Um ihn endgültig mundtot zu machen, wollte man ihn umbringen, also beschlossen wir, ihm und seiner Partnerin zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Da die beiden schon seit geraumer Zeit auch privat Partner waren, flohen sie zusammen; dabei ging jedoch etwas schief, und auch Monica und ich mussten um unser Leben fürchten. Wir beschlossen, für eine Weile unterzutauchen, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte und die Gefahr für uns vorbei war. Ungefähr einen Monat lang hielten wir uns gemeinsam versteckt, aber dann bin ich eines Morgens aufgewacht und musste feststellen, dass Monica verschwunden war. Zuerst glaubte ich, ihr sei etwas zugestoßen, bis ich eine Nachricht erhielt. Sie schrieb, zu zweit sei unsere Flucht ein größeres Risiko, und sie sei mehr als ich an der Fluchthilfe unserer Kollegen beteiligt gewesen. Deshalb hätte ich auch nichts zu befürchten; ich solle nach Washington zurückkehren und die ganze Schuld auf sie schieben, damit ich wieder in meinen Job zurückkehren könne. Das kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Ich kehrte zwar zurück, habe aber mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, was passiert ist. Seitdem arbeite ich nicht mehr für das FBI; ich könnte es auch nicht mehr nach dem, was ich alles gesehen und erlebt habe. Aber ich habe nie aufgehört, nach Monica zu suchen. Verstehen Sie, wir kannten uns seit vielen Jahren und waren sehr gute Freunde. Sie hat mir durch schwere Zeiten geholfen, und ich bin es ihr schuldig, sie zu finden und ihr zu sagen, dass sie wieder als Agentin arbeiten kann, da man offiziell annimmt, sie sei von den beiden flüchtigen Agenten als Geisel genommen worden. Abgesehen davon habe ich aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt und weiß jetzt, dass ich mein Leben mit ihr verbringen will. Also bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als so lange zu suchen, bis ich ihr das sagen kann." Mehr sagte er nicht, und auch Sarah schwieg. Das hätte sie niemals vermutet: Monica war beim FBI gewesen und hatte Leben und Karriere aufs Spiel gesetzt, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Das passte zu ihr. Irgendwie hatte Sarah keine Zweifel, dass dieser Mann die Wahrheit sprach. Das bedeutete jedoch auch, dass er und Monica einander sehr nah gewesen waren. Wie nah? Waren sie ein Paar gewesen? Hatte Monica ihn geliebt? Liebte sie ihn etwa noch immer? Hastig schob Sarah diesen Gedanken beiseite. Sie musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Nach dem, was sie gehört hatte, konnte sie sich unmöglich weigern, John Doggett zu sagen, was er wissen wollte. Sie konnte sich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen. Innerlich ihr viel zu altruistisches Herz verfluchend, öffnete sie den Mund. Sie musste mehrmals zum Sprechen ansetzen, bis sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals heruntergeschluckt hatte; dann sagte sie sehr leise: „Ich verstehe, warum Sie sie unbedingt sehen wollen. Andererseits bin ich mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob sie auch mit Ihnen sprechen möchte." _Hör auf, dir was vorzumachen,_ riet ihre innere Stimme scharf. _Es ist doch klar, dass sie ihn wiedersehen will. Er bedeutet ihr so viel, dass sie ihn verlassen hat, damit er sein Leben weiterleben kann wie zuvor. Und jetzt bekommt sie die Chance, zu ihm und ihrem alten Leben zurückzukehren. Was sollte sie daran hindern, sie zu ergreifen? Du etwa? Was hat sie hier schon? Einen Job an einer winzigen Uni, einen falschen Namen, keinen Kontakt zu ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie. Es gibt nichts, was sie hier hält. Sie wird euphorisch sein, den Mann zu treffen, der ihr diese erfreuliche Botschaft überbringt._ Mühsam die Tränen unterdrückend, die aus ihren Augen quellen wollten, zwang sich Sarah, weiterzusprechen: „Ich halte es nicht für sinnvoll, wenn Sie einfach aus heiterem Himmel auftauchen und Monica konfrontieren. Daher würde ich Ihnen vorschlagen, Sie lassen mich zuerst mit ihr sprechen und sie auf Ihr Kommen vorbereiten. So kann sie entscheiden, ob sie sich mit Ihnen trifft, und der Schock ist nicht so groß."

Doggett sah sie zweifelnd an. „Das würden Sie tun? Warum sind Sie plötzlich so hilfsbereit, nachdem Sie vorher alles daran gesetzt haben, mich von ihr fernzuhalten? Wieso sollte ich Ihnen trauen?"

„Erstens habe ich keine andere Wahl, als ehrlich zu Ihnen zu sein, denn wie Sie schon sehr richtig bemerkt haben, werden Sie Monica früher oder später sowieso finden; so groß ist diese Stadt nun auch wieder nicht. Außerdem möchte ich ihr den Schock ersparen, nach so vielen Jahren einem Menschen gegenüberzustehen, von dem sie denkt, sie würde ihn nie wiedersehen. Ob Sie mir das nun glauben oder nicht, ich möchte für sie nur das beste, denn ich bin ihre Freundin, und sie bedeutet mir sehr viel." Sarah musste an sich halten, um nicht mehr zu sagen, denn sie hielt es für besser, Monicas Kollegen nicht die wahre Natur ihrer Beziehung zu verraten. Dazu hatte sie nicht das Recht; Monica würde selbst entscheiden müssen, ob sie es ihm sagte oder nicht. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob sie ihr damit den Weg für eine Beziehung mit diesem Mann ebnete, und sie kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen, denn inzwischen zweifelte sie nicht mehr daran, dass sie am Ende allein dastehen würde, mit nichts als Erinnerungen und Traurigkeit. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und schlug vor: „Sie lassen mir Zeit, heute Abend mit Monica zu sprechen, und ich rufe Sie dann an. Oder sie tut es, wenn sie sich bereit erklärt, mit Ihnen zu reden. Sollte sich niemand bei Ihnen melden, bin ich sicher, Sie werden wieder in meine Praxis platzen und mich dort belästigen. Und weil ich das verhindern möchte, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie Bescheid bekommen. In Ordnung?"

Doggett nickte zögernd. „Sie haben recht. Ich werde um Monicas willen warten. Aber wenn ich in zwei Tagen nichts von Ihnen gehört habe, komme ich wieder." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte er einige Geldscheine und eine Visitenkarte auf den Tisch, stand auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Café. Sarah starrte ihm nach. Als sie sich Minuten später wieder weit genug in der Gewalt hatte um zu realisieren, dass es Zeit wurde, wieder in die Praxis zu gehen, bemerkte sie mit einem Anflug von wütendem Trotz, dass er auch für ihren unangerührten Salat bezahlt hatte. Wie in Trance stand sie auf, steckte seine Karte ein, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Dabei fragte sie sich die ganze Zeit, was sie Monica sagen sollte, wenn sie sich am Abend sahen.

* * *

An diesem Abend wartete Monica lange auf ihre Freundin. Allmählich begann sie, sich Sorgen zu machen. Es war ganz und gar nicht Sarahs Art, nach der Arbeit nicht nach Hause zu kommen, ohne vorher anzurufen. Es hatte zwar eine Weile gedauert, aber irgendwann hatte sie verstanden, dass es Monica wahnsinnig machte nicht zu wissen, wo sie sich befand. Erst hatte Sarah es für übertriebene Eifersucht gehalten und war wütend geworden, doch als sie Monica einmal in Tränen aufgelöst vorgefunden hatte, nachdem sie einige Stunden länger in der Praxis hatte bleiben müssen, war ihr aufgegangen, dass ihr Kontrollzwang auf echter Besorgnis beruhte. Sie hatte ein paarmal versucht, den Grund dafür herauszubekommen, hatte aber aufgegeben, nachdem Monica es ihr partout nicht erzählen wollte. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? _Ich habe jahrelang Angst um die Menschen gehabt, die ich liebe, sobald sie nicht in meiner Sichtweite waren, weil ich wusste, es gab eine reale Bedrohung, und es ist schwer, diese Gewohnheit abzulegen. Ich weiß nicht, wo die beste Freundin sich befindet, die ich in Jahren hatte, und ich fürchte, sie könnte tot sein oder schlimmeres; ich habe alle Menschen verloren, die mir etwas bedeutet haben, und möchte dich nicht auch verlieren._ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war unmöglich, Sarah das zu erklären. Genau wie ihre panische Angst vor unangemeldeten Besuchern, vor Menschen, die weder sie noch Sarah kannten, vor Anrufen mitten in der Nacht, konnte sie auch dieses Geheimnis nicht enthüllen. Aber ihre geduldige Sarah hatte nicht weiter nachgebohrt. Wie alles andere hatte sie auch dies akzeptiert und Monica nicht deswegen verurteilt. Deshalb war sie sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, als Sarah zwei Stunden nach Ende der Sprechstunde noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war. Bevor sie jedoch beginnen konnte darüber nachzudenken, was sie unternehmen sollte, forderte Winnie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er legte ihr seine Leine vor die Füße und sah mit tieftraurigen Augen zu ihr auf. Monica seufzte. „Na gut, ich weiß, du musst raus. Dann lass uns mal gehen." Sie schlüpfte in ihre Jacke und griff nach dem Schlüssel. Sobald sie die Wohnungstür öffnete, drückte sich der Hund durch den Spalt und rannte die Straße entlang. Sarah hatte ihm das abgewöhnt, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich daran hielt, sobald er mit Monica allein war. Sie sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, bis sein schwarzes Fell mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz. Nur unter den vereinzelt stehenden Straßenlaternen war er noch zu erkennen. Ohne zu zögern begann Monica, dem Hund zu folgen, als plötzlich Sarah vor ihr stand. „Hi. Was machst du denn hier draußen?", erkundigte sie sich. Monica brach beinahe in Tränen der Erleichterung aus, als sie ihre Freundin heil und gesund auf der Straße stehen sah. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihr um den Hals zu fallen. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.", murmelte sie in den Kragen von Sarahs Mantel. Sarah strich ihr behutsam übers Haar. „Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht angerufen habe. Aber ich musste eine Weile allein sein, um über einiges nachzudenken." Ihr Blick fiel auf die Leine in Monicas Hand. „Du bist mit Winnie rausgegangen? Du bist ein Engel. Wo steckt er überhaupt?" Sie sah sich suchend um.

„Er ist mir mal wieder abgehauen", gestand Monica. Sarah musste trotz ihrer inneren Anspannung lächeln. „Typisch. Seid ihr gerade erst raus?"

„Ja. Und ich denke, es wird dauern, bis ich ihn wiederhabe."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich weiß, wo er langgeht; wahrscheinlich wartet er schon sehnsüchtig darauf, dass wir ihm folgen. Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir einen längeren Spaziergang machen? Ich muss sowieso mit dir reden."

Besorgt schaute Monica sie an, konnte jedoch ihre Züge in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen. Der Ernst in Sarahs Stimme ließ sie schaudern. Konnte der gestrige Vorfall, über den ihre Freundin nicht sprechen wollte, der Grund für ihren Stimmungswechsel sein? Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn Sarah ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich in Richtung der kahlen Felder, zwischen denen Winnie sich herumtreiben musste. Ohne es zu merken, drückte Monica Sarahs Finger so fest, dass es schmerzte. In ihrer eigenen Anspannung realisierte Sarah den Schmerz jedoch selbst nicht. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Es schien fast, als sei dies nichts weiter als einer der vielen gemeinsamen Spaziergänge, die sie im Laufe ihres Zusammenseins gemacht hatten, wäre da nicht die unausgesprochene Spannung zwischen ihnen. Schließlich durchbrach Sarah die Stille: „Monica, ich hatte heute Besuch in der Praxis." Monica sagte nichts. Sie konnte mit jeder Faser ihrer emphatischen Gabe das Unglück spüren, das sich anbahnte; sie war sicher, dass sie Sarahs nächste Worte nicht hören wollte und fragte sich, ob sie ihre Freundin durch ihr Schweigen davon abhalten konnte, sie zu sagen. Doch Sarah fuhr fort: „Ein Mann kam zu mir, der mir gestern schon auf dem Campus begegnet war. Er sagte mir, er suche nach einer Freundin, die er seit Jahren nicht gesehen hätte." Unwillkürlich versteifte sich Monica. Sie hatte es gewusst: Irgendwann mussten sie ihr auf die Spur kommen; nun war es soweit. Sie fragte sich, was man Sarah über sie erzählt hatte und warum sie noch nicht hier waren, um sie zu holen, wenn sie schon wussten, wo sie wohnte. Es sei denn... Konnte es sein, dass Sarah es ihnen verschwiegen hatte? Nein, das war unmöglich. Sie kannte diese Leute. Die hatten Mittel und Wege, Informationen aus Menschen herauszuholen. Unwillkürlich schaudernd drückte sie Sarahs Hand noch fester. Wie war sie ihnen entkommen? Ein unglaublicher Gedanke drängte sich Monica auf: Was, wenn sie nur paranoid war? Vielleicht war der Mann, von dem Sarah sprach, gar nicht hinter ihr her gewesen? Wollte ihre Freundin möglicherweise einfach nur von einer Begegnung erzählen, die sie aufgewühlt hatte? Konnte es sein, dass sie sich in ihrem Verfolgungswahn nur einbildete, sie sei die Gesuchte gewesen, von der Sarah sprach? _Agent Mulder wäre stolz auf mich,_ dachte sie spöttisch. Sie nahm sich vor, in aller Ruhe abzuwarten, was Sarah weiter erzählen würde. Wahrscheinlich machte sie sich ganz umsonst Sorgen.

Sarahs nächste Worte zerstörten ihr mühsam errichtetes Kartenhaus der Hoffnung mit einem Schlag.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Freundin kenne, und er zeigte mir ein Foto von dir."

„Wer war der Mann? Hast du ihm gesagt, wo er mich findet?" Selbst in ihren Ohren klang Monica nicht mehr wie eine Zivilistin. Ihr Ton war der geschäftsmäßig angespannte einer Agentin des FBI; sie war selbst überrascht, dass es ihr nach all den Jahren außerhalb ihres Berufs noch immer automatisch gelang, sich emotional zu distanzieren, auch wenn sie selbst die Betroffene war. Ihr scharfer Tonfall verfehlte seine Wirkung auf Sarah nicht. Sie hatte sich bis zu diesem Moment nicht wirklich vorstellen können, dass Monica einmal FBI-Agentin gewesen war, aber jetzt erlebte sie eine nie gekannte Stärke und Kälte in der sonst so freundlichen Frau. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, indem sie sich in Erinnerung rief, dass Monica ebenso überrascht und schockiert sein musste wie sie selbst, und erwiderte scheinbar unbewegt: „Natürlich habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, wo du wohnst. Ich habe geleugnet, dich zu kennen, aber er hat nicht lockergelassen und anscheinend dein Foto jemandem gezeigt, der wusste, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen uns gibt. Deshalb ist er heute in der Praxis aufgetaucht und hat mir quasi die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt. Er erzählte mir, er habe mit dir zusammen beim FBI gearbeitet. Natürlich gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass er mir seinen echten Namen genannt hat; schließlich hast du das auch nicht getan." Es gelang ihr nicht, einen Hauch von Verletztheit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen; Sarah schalt sich für ihre Schwäche. Sie hatte lange nachgedacht und sich vorgenommen, die Sache so wenig wie möglich an sich heranzulassen. Wenn sie das hier überstehen wollte, durfte sie niemandem zeigen, was wirklich in ihr vorging, am wenigsten Monica. Was auch passierte, sie würde es überleben und irgendwie weitermachen.

Trotz ihrer Bemühungen hatte Monica ihren veränderten Tonfall bemerkt. Sie blieb stehen und zwang Sarah, sie anzusehen, auch wenn sie einander im fahlen Licht des Mondes kaum erkennen konnten. „Hör zu, ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht hätte anlügen sollen, aber ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt keine andere Wahl. Denkst du, mir ist es leichtgefallen, ausgerechnet dir meine Vergangenheit zu verschweigen? Aber das, was jetzt passiert ist, bestätigt nur, dass es besser für dich ist, so wenig wie möglich zu wissen. Sonst wärst du auch in Gefahr."

Der dringliche Ton Monicas machte Sarah Angst. „Wovor fürchtest du dich eigentlich?", wollte sie wissen. „Denkst du, dieser Doggett hat jahrelang nach dir gesucht, nur um dich jetzt umzubringen?"

„Doggett sagst du?" In Monica keimte ein unerhörter Hoffnungsschimmer auf. Wenn der Mann auf ihrer Spur wirklich John Doggett war, konnte vielleicht doch noch alles gut werden. Sie musste ihn nur überzeugen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber wenn er es nicht war...

„Wie sah er aus?"

Verständnislos sah Sarah sie an. „Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Bitte, ich muss es wissen. Das könnte alles ändern."

„Okay. Also, er war ein Stück größer als du, muskulös, hatte dunkelblonde Haare mit grauen Stellen, blaue Augen, richtig durchdringend... Ich dachte fast, er könne durch mich hindurch sehen. Sein Gesicht... Nun ja, er war nicht besonders attraktiv, aber auch nicht hässlich; irgendwas hat er, was ihn vielleicht anziehend machen könnte. Und seine Ohren sind ziemlich groß."

Monica unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Lachen, als sie Sarahs Worte hörte. Ja, das war eindeutig John. Um so überraschter war sie, dass er nicht längst hier war. Wie sie ihn kannte, folgte er jeder Spur sofort und ohne Umschweife. Er hätte Sarah unbemerkt verfolgen können. Warum hatte er es nicht getan? Es sei denn, Sarah hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie... Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken und entschuldigte sich innerlich bei ihrer Freundin. Wie konnte sie so weit gehen zu glauben, Sarah könnte einem für sie Fremden solche Dinge verraten?

„Hast du ihm erzählt, dass du mich kennst?", erkundigte sie sich statt dessen.

„Nun, da er es bereits wusste, erschien es mir sinnlos, zu lügen. Er hätte mir schließlich einfach folgen können, und dann hätte er dich sowieso gefunden. Ich dachte, es wäre klüger, mit ihm zu reden und zu erfahren, wer er ist und was er will. Er erzählte mir, ihr wäret früher Partner beim FBI gewesen und hättet einander durch einen unglücklichen Zwischenfall verloren. Ist das wahr?"

Monica nickte. Sie wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, Sarah zu belügen. Sie würde früher oder später alles erfahren, und es war ihr lieber, wenn sie diejenige war, von der sie es hörte.

„Ja, das stimmt. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, dann erzähle ich dir alles. Aber egal, was du heute Abend erfährst, vergiss bitte nicht, dass ich dich liebe." Sie merkte nicht, dass ihre zur Beruhigung gedachten Worte Sarah eine höllische Angst einjagten, als sie sich fragte, wie schrecklich die Wahrheit wohl sein mochte, wenn Monica glaubte, sie müsse ihr so nachdrücklich ihre Liebe versichern.

Wenig später saßen die beiden Frauen auf der Wohnzimmercouch. Winnie hatte sich unter dem Tisch verkrochen, auf dem zwei unberührte Teetassen langsam abkühlten. Sarah saß sehr aufrecht und starrte angespannt die Wand an. Sie sehnte sich verzweifelt danach, Monica zu berühren, wagte es jedoch nicht, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, auf einmal nicht mehr das Recht dazu zu haben. Es war, als entferne sich Monica mit jeder verstreichenden Minute weiter von ihr. Sarah fragte sich, ob sie diese Entwicklung noch irgendwie stoppen könnte, sah aber keine Möglichkeit dazu. Monica konnte die Angst ihrer Freundin deutlich spüren – sie reflektierte ihre eigene. Zögernd rutschte sie dichter zu Sarah und legte einen Arm um sie, denn auch sie brauchte die Berührung, wusste aber ebenso, dass Sarah sie sich zwar wünschte, aber nicht ausführen würde. _Irgend einen Vorteil muss diese verdammte Empathie doch haben,_ dachte sie wütend. Sie hatte gelernt, mit ihrer Gabe umzugehen, aber nie den Sinn dahinter gesehen. Jetzt fragte sie sich einen Moment lang, ob alles darauf hinauslief zu wissen, was Sarah dachte und fühlte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch genauso schnell wieder. Für so etwas war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Sie würde sich später damit auseinandersetzen; zunächst galt es, eine Entscheidung herbeizuführen, ganz gleich, wie diese aussah. Sie lehnte sich an Sarah, zum einen, um in ihrer Nähe Trost zu finden, zum anderen, um ihr Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen, und begann leise zu sprechen: „Es stimmt, ich habe eine Zeitlang fürs FBI gearbeitet. Der Mann, den du getroffen hast, war mein Partner. Aber das alles liegt noch viel weiter zurück. Ich wollte nie, dass du es erfährst, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass das ein Fehler war. Du verdienst die Wahrheit. Nein, bitte unterbrich mich nicht", kam sie ihrer Freundin zuvor, die gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte. „Das alles ist schon schwer genug für mich, also musst du mich bitte ausreden lassen. Danach werde ich dir zuhören. Okay?" Sarah nickte bloß, und Monica fuhr fort: „John Doggett und ich haben uns vor vielen Jahren kennengelernt. Ich war damals schon beim FBI, er hat als Cop gearbeitet. Eines Tages bekam ich den Entführungsfall eines kleinen Jungen zugewiesen. Sein Name war Luke, Luke Doggett. Er war Johns Sohn. Wir konnten ihn nicht retten, aber der Mörder wurde nie gefasst. Während die Ermittlungen andauerten, kamen John und ich uns näher. Nein, wir hatten keine Affäre", beantwortete sie die stumme Frage in Sarahs Augen. „Dazu war ich zu dieser Zeit nicht fähig. John brauchte jemanden, der für ihn da war, und ich war an seiner Seite. Wir wurden Freunde, und auch als ich nach New Orleans ging, riss der Kontakt nie ab. Weißt du, ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich anders bin als die anderen Mädchen, und während ich aufwuchs, verstärkte sich das noch. Ich spürte, dass ich nicht richtig dazugehörte, und vielleicht wäre ich auch schon damals darauf gekommen, dass ich nichts mit Jungs anfangen konnte, aber es kam etwas dazwischen. Ich entdeckte, dass ich die Fähigkeit habe, die Gefühle anderer Menschen zu fühlen und bestimmte Ereignisse vorauszuahnen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis war ich so beschäftigt, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob ich Männer oder Frauen bevorzugte. Als ich endlich so weit war, meine Fähigkeit als eine Gabe anzusehen und nicht mehr als Fluch, war in mir schon der Wunsch entstanden, zum FBI zu gehen. Ich studierte Okkultes und beschäftigte mich mit Verbrechen, die durch Kulte und rituelle Vereinigungen begangen wurden, um einen Fuß bei der Polizei in die Tür zu bekommen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde ich rekrutiert und bekam meinen Traumjob. Ich war Expertin für Ritualverbrechen und wurde als solche geachtet, weil ich schon immer gut schauspielern konnte. Anders als Agent Mulder konnte ich meinen Enthusiasmus für bestimmte paranormal angehauchte Fälle verbergen, und so blieb mir die Verachtung erspart, mit der man ihn strafte. Ich glaubte einfach alles, was irgendwie den Hauch des Mysteriösen besaß, denn ich wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es mehr Dinge auf dieser Welt gibt, als die Wissenschaft erklären kann. Anders als Mulder verstand ich es jedoch, mich zu verstellen, das zu sein, was alle von mir erwarteten: Die brave, angepasste Agentin mit einer hohen Erfolgsquote bei komplizierten Fällen. Im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass das feige war, aber zu der Zeit sah ich es als die einzige Chance, meinen Job zu behalten und mich langsam dem Ziel zu nähern, das ich insgeheim verfolgte: Die Arbeit an den sogenannten X-Akten, jeden Fällen, die mit Hilfe regulärer Wissenschaften nicht zu erklären oder auch nur zu erfassen waren. Ich wollte unbedingt in diese Abteilung nach Washington, habe aber mit niemandem darüber geredet, denn ich kannte keinen, der diesen Wunsch verstanden oder unterstützt hätte. Allmählich wurde mir auch immer deutlicher bewusst, dass ich mich mehr zu Frauen hingezogen fühlte als zu Männern. In meinem Eifer, meine beruflichen Ziele zu verfolgen, hatte ich zuvor immer den einfachsten Weg verfolgt und das getan, was alle Frauen taten: Ich war mit Männern ausgegangen, hatte auch Beziehungen, die allerdings nie lange andauerten. Ich ertrug die Nähe der Männer einfach nicht. Es erschien mir nur natürlich, mit ihnen zu schlafen, aber ich wollte sie nie in meiner Nähe haben, wollte nicht mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen als nötig, und am wenigsten wollte ich mit ihnen zusammen wohnen. Deshalb ließ ich mich wohl unbewusst auf unmögliche Affären ein; ich schlief eine Zeitlang mit einem Kollegen, denn da waren die Grenzen klar definiert: Wir arbeiteten zusammen, also konnten wir zwar Sex haben, aber keine feste Beziehung mit Zukunft. Sobald ich einmal begriffen hatte, dass ich lesbisch bin, wusste ich sofort, dass ich es verbergen musste. In einer Männerwelt wie dem FBI musst du als Frau vorsichtig sein. Du kannst dir jede Chance auf eine Karriere verbauen, wenn man dir nachsagt, du seist schwach und nicht belastbar genug für den Job, aber noch schlimmer ist es, wenn du alle Anforderungen erfüllst. Dann bekommen die Männer Angst vor dir und suchen nach einem Makel. Und glaub mir, bei der Polizei und beim FBI gibt es keinen schlimmeren Makel als den, nicht auf Männer zu stehen. Niemand wird es offen aussprechen, aber alle werden es denken: Sie will nicht mit Männern schlafen, also kann sie keine Männer ausstehen. Und das bedeutet, sie kämpft gegen uns, was unter allen Umständen verhindert werden muss. In der Geschichte des FBI haben Frauen erst seit Kurzem ihren Platz gefunden, und noch immer ist es für sie schwer, sich zu behaupten. Noch schwerer ist es für Frauen, die von Männern als Bedrohung ihrer Männlichkeit gesehen werden. Das wusste ich, also habe ich weiterhin die Rolle gespielt, an die ich mich seit Jahren gewöhnt hatte: Ich hatte die eine oder andere kurze Affäre, aber mehr nicht. Und innerlich wurde ich einsam, denn auch nachdem ich mir selbst meine Neigung eingestanden hatte, konnte ich nichts unternehmen. Es wäre viel zu riskant gewesen, mich auf eine Beziehung zu einer Frau einzulassen, denn irgendwann hätte es jemand herausgefunden. Flüchtige Affären wie mit den Männern in meinem Leben wollte ich mit einer Frau nicht, denn irgendwie habe ich schon immer gespürt, wenn ich mich auf eine Frau einlasse, werde ich es ganz und gar tun, mit allen Konsequenzen. Und so war es auch." Monica hielt inne und strich ihrer Freundin eine Weile schweigend durch die Haare, bevor sie weitersprach: „Wahrscheinlich wäre das alles noch jahrelang gutgegangen, denn ich schaffte es immer irgendwie, keiner Frau nahe genug zu kommen, dass ich Gefahr lief, mich ernsthaft zu verlieben und meine eigene Lüge nicht mehr leben zu können. Doch irgendwann kam ein Anruf von John. Er war nach dem Tod seines Sohnes zum FBI gewechselt und hatte den Auftrag erhalten, einen vermissten Agenten zu suchen. Dabei war er ausgerechnet bei den X-Akten gelandet, denn der Vermisste war kein anderer als der legendäre Agent Mulder, dessen Karriere in dieser Abteilung ich über Jahre hinweg neidisch verfolgt hatte. John spürte, dass er mit seiner Aufgabe überfordert war, und bat mich um Hilfe. Ich wurde nach Washington versetzt und kam endlich an den Job, den ich schon so lange gewollt hatte. Es schien mir, als hätten sich für diesen Moment die Selbstverleugnung und die Einsamkeit gelohnt, die mein ganzes bisheriges Leben geprägt hatten. Ich dachte, bei den X-Akten könnte ich meine Gabe einsetzen und vielleicht Menschen finden, mit denen ich offen darüber sprechen könnte, denn diese Agenten mussten doch wissen, dass ich nicht unter Einbildungen litt. Aber es kam ganz anders. Sobald ich in Washington arbeitete, vertieften John und ich unsere Freundschaft wieder, und ich merkte, dass er sich in mich zu verlieben begann. Möglicherweise hatte er das schon viel früher getan, aber damals war ich weder bereit noch in der Lage, das zu erkennen. Ich ignorierte seine Gefühle, was nicht weiter schwer war, denn er war noch nie sehr gut darin, anderen Menschen mitzuteilen, was in ihm vorging. Das hätte jahrelang so weitergehen können, wäre da nicht Dana gewesen." Monica gab sich alle Mühe, den mechanischen, unbeteiligten Tonfall beizubehalten, in dem sie bis jetzt gesprochen und den Sarah ihr nicht einen Moment lang abgenommen hatte, doch bei der Erwähnung des Namens Dana drängte sich ein trauriger Unterton in ihre Stimme. Sarah ahnte, warum sie sprach, als lese sie die Biografie eines Fremden von einem Blatt Papier ab. Es war deutlich zu spüren, wie schwer es ihr fiel, über diese Dinge zu sprechen, und sie hatte ja selbst gesagt, dass nichts davon jemals für Sarahs Ohren bestimmt gewesen war. Würde sie sich auch nur einen Hauch ihrer wahren Emotionen anmerken lassen, würde sie zusammenbrechen. Und ihrem schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war es gerade soweit. Sarah wusste nicht, welche Rolle diese Dana in Monicas Leben gespielt hatte, vermutete aber, dass es eine gravierende gewesen sein musste. Monica setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, jedoch versagte ihre Stimme bereits beim ersten Wort. Sie atmete ein paarmal tief durch, wohl um sich wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen, aber es half nicht. Die Luft entwich ihren Lungen in einem Schluchzer, der eine wahre Tränenflut mit sich brachte. Ohne nachzudenken zog Sarah die Weinende mit sich auf der Couch hinunter in eine liegende Position und umschlang sie mit beiden Armen. Monica schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken; sie krallte sich mit verzweifelter Kraft an ihrem Körper fest; ihr Griff raubte Sarah beinahe die Luft. Besorgt registrierte diese, dass der Ausbruch noch heftiger war als der gestrige. Die Erinnerungen, die ihre Freundin mit ihr zu teilen versuchte, mussten unglaublich schmerzhaft sein. Sie drückte Monica an ihre Brust, streichelte ihre Haare und murmelte beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr, bis sich ihre Freundin schließlich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder gefangen hatte. Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten verstummten die Schluchzer, und nach einem Moment des Schweigens räusperte sich Monica und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, als sei nichts geschehen. Ihre Stimme klang so kontrolliert wie vorher, nur ein wenig rauer vom Weinen. Wäre nicht ihre Bluse von Monicas Tränen durchgeweicht gewesen und hätten sie nicht im Gegensatz zu vorher eng aneinander geklammert auf der Couch gelegen, hätte sich Sarah ernsthaft gefragt, ob sie Monicas Weinkrampf vielleicht nur geträumt hatte. So jedoch machte sie sich zunehmend Sorgen um ihre Lebensgefährtin, die sie immerhin schon seit drei Jahren kannte und noch nie so sehr außer Kontrolle erlebt hatte. Der abrupte Wechsel zwischen hysterischem Weinen und absoluter Selbstkontrolle musste einen tief sitzenden Grund haben, und sie war nicht ganz sicher, ob sie diesen Grund überhaupt hören wollte. Egal was es war, es würde letztendlich zum Ende ihrer Beziehung führen, dessen war sie sich jetzt sicher, denn wenn ihre Vergangenheit sie nach all den Jahren noch immer so sehr bewegte, würde Monica natürlich alles tun, um dorthin zurückzukehren. Und Sarah würde sie gehen lassen, auch das war ihr klar. Monica musste ihre Vergangenheit zurückbekommen, das war offensichtlich. Ihrerseits verzweifelt schob Sarah ihre eigenen trüben Gefühle beiseite und zwang sich, Monicas Erzählung zuzuhören, die allmählich wieder gleichmäßig zu fließen begann, nur noch vom einen oder anderen unwillkürlich schluchzenden Luftholen unterbrochen. Auch das legte sich jedoch nach ein paar Sätzen, und Monica klang mehr und mehr wie eine Nachrichtensprecherin. Obwohl sie sich sagte, es diene dem Selbstschutz ihrer Freundin, das Gesagte so wenig wie möglich an sich heranzulassen, musste sich Sarah sehr beherrschen, Monica nicht zu schütteln um irgendeine emotionale Reaktion aus ihr herauszubekommen. Sie tat es nicht, und Monica fuhr fort, ihre Lebensgeschichte wie die einer Fremden zu erzählen. Die Kraft, mit der sie sich noch immer an Sarah festhielt, verriet jedoch, was wirklich in ihr vor sich ging.

„Agent Dana Scully war Johns Kollegin bei den X-Akten, die ehemalige Partnerin des verschwundenen Agent Mulder. Niemand wusste jedoch, dass die beiden auch privat ein Paar gewesen waren." Bildete es sich Sarah nur ein, oder schwankte Monicas Stimme bei diesen Worten kaum merklich? Sie war nicht sicher, also ließ sie Monica weiterreden.

„Dana setzte alles daran, ihn zu finden, was ihr jedoch dadurch erschwert wurde, dass sie schwanger mit seinem Kind war. Als ich Dana zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich, sie würde mich verändern. Während der Zeit, in der wir Mulder suchten, lernten Dana und ich uns besser kennen, und ich verliebte mich in sie." Dieses Mal war Sarah sicher, Monicas Stimme zittern zu hören. Sie konnte sich jetzt auch den Grund dafür denken, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern ließ ihre Finger leicht durch Monicas Haare gleiten, denn sie wusste, das würde sie so weit beruhigen, wie es in dieser Situation eben möglich war. Zu ihrer Überraschung hob Monica den Kopf von ihrer Brust und sah sie einen kurzen Moment lang dankbar an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Zum ersten Mal konnte ich meinen Gefühlen nicht ausweichen; schließlich sah ich Dana jeden Tag im Büro. Irgendwann wurde Agent Mulder gefunden, musste jedoch gleich wieder untertauchen, denn er hatte eine Art Verschwörung innerhalb des FBI entdeckt, die auch hochrangige Regierungsmitglieder mit einschloss, und diese wollten ihn aus dem Weg schaffen. Man versuchte, ihn mit seinem inzwischen geborenen Sohn zu erpressen, doch Dana brachte das Kind in Sicherheit. Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich die Gelegenheit, ihr nah zu sein, denn sie hatte niemanden, an den sie sich wenden konnte, da der Kontakt mit Mulder für ihn zu gefährlich wurde. Während unserer Zusammenarbeit spürte ich immer deutlicher, was mir Dana bedeutete, und dass ich alles für sie tun würde, wenn sie mich nur ließe. Dieser Gedanke machte mir Angst, denn es war das erste Mal, dass ich so fühlte. Da ich wusste, dass sie Mulder liebte, und auch die Konsequenzen zu fürchten hatte, war mir klar, dass es für Dana und mich keine Zukunft geben konnte. Trotzdem wollte ich ihre Freundin sein, denn auch wenn ich sie nicht haben konnte, wollte ich sie glücklich sehen. Ich versuchte alles, sie wieder mit Agent Mulder zu vereinen und ihnen beiden eine zweite Chance zu verschaffen, während ich gleichzeitig den Moment fürchtete, wenn es soweit war, denn das würde bedeuten, sie für immer zu verlieren. Weil ich keinen Ausweg wusste und allmählich an meinen verwirrenden Gefühlen zu ersticken fürchtete, tat ich das, was ich in ausweglosen Situationen immer zu tun pflege: Ich trat die Flucht nach vorn an. Wenn ich nicht bei Dana sein durfte, konnte ich genauso gut weiterhin so tun, als hätte ich mich nie in sie verliebt. Und genau das tat ich. Ich begann, Johns langsamen Annäherungen mehr Beachtung zu schenken. Weißt du, Sarah, ich habe John auf eine Art immer geliebt. Er war für mich wie ein Bruder, oder mein bester Freund. Also habe ich mir wohl vorgestellt, wenigstens er sollte glücklich sein. Außerdem war er der einzige Mann, mit dem ich mir ein Zusammenleben vorstellen konnte. Wir verstanden uns sehr gut, er war in mich verliebt; wir hätten eine wunderbare Wohngemeinschaft abgegeben. Ich bildete mir ein, mit ihm würde mir der Sex leichter fallen, denn ich wusste, er würde mit dem zufrieden sein, was ich ihm geben konnte, ohne mehr zu fordern oder zu merken, dass ich etwas zurückhielt. Ich weiß, das war ihm gegenüber nicht fair, aber in meiner Verzweiflung hätte ich es ohne zu zögern getan, denn ich hoffte, es würde mich von meiner Sehnsucht nach Dana befreien. Glücklicherweise kam es jedoch nie so weit; im Nachhinein hätte ich es mir nicht verzeihen können, mit Johns Gefühlen zu spielen und ihn so auszunutzen, denn er verdient mehr als das. Bevor eine Entscheidung fallen konnte, tauchte Agent Mulder wieder auf der Bildfläche auf. Ihm auf den Fersen waren die Männer, die ihn tot sehen wollten. In einer übereilten Nacht- und Nebelaktion befreiten wir ihn aus ihren Händen und verhalfen ihm und Dana zur Flucht, denn sie hatte sich entschieden, ihn nicht wieder allein gehen zu lassen. Leider ging etwas schrecklich schief, und die beiden wären beinahe umgekommen. Ich verbaute mir jegliche Chance auf eine weitere Karriere beim FBI, indem ich mich offen gegen meine Vorgesetzten auflehnte und Dana vertrauliche Informationen besorgte, die sie zur Rettung von Agent Mulder brauchte. Das hätte ich für niemand anderen gemacht, aber wie ich schon sagte, hätte ich für diese Frau alles getan, auch entgegen jeder Vernunft. Und genau das verlangte die Situation dann auch von mir: Damit die Beiden doch noch entkommen konnten, mussten John und ich ihre Verfolger ablenken. Wir dachten zuerst, wir würden es nicht schaffen, aber wie durch ein Wunder gelang uns die Flucht. Wir versuchten, unsere Spuren zu verwischen, denn wir fürchteten, nun auch als potentielle Mitwisser gejagt zu werden. So verbrachten wir einige Monate gemeinsam auf der Flucht, immer in der Gewissheit, dass wir nie mehr zurück konnten. Nach einiger Zeit kam mir jedoch der Gedanke, die alleinige Verantwortung für den Vorfall auf mich zu nehmen, damit John zurückkehren konnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich das Gefühl, nichts zu verlieren zu haben. John war schon immer mit Leib und Seele Cop gewesen, solange ich ihn kannte, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals etwas anderes tun wollte. Das wollte ich ihm schenken, bevor ich ging, denn das andere, was er sich wünschte, konnte ich ihm nicht geben: Nachdem ich Dana und meinen Traumjob verloren hatte, hätte ich nicht mehr so tun können, als empfände ich mehr als eine sehr enge Freundschaft für ihn. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, mich zu verstellen, und so schrieb ich ihm einen langen Brief und verschwand eines Nachts heimlich. Allerdings brachte ich es nicht über mich, ihm die Wahrheit über meine Gefühle für ihn und für Dana zu sagen, also schrieb ich ihm nur, dass er mir sehr viel bedeutete und ich ihm nicht zumuten wolle, sein Leben lang mit mir auf der Flucht zu sein. Mir war klar, dass er mich nicht hätte gehen lassen, deshalb schlich ich mich ohne Abschied davon und zog einige Wochen ziellos herum, bis ich beschloss, ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ich besorgte mir von einem unserer früheren Vertrauten falsche Papiere und landete schließlich in dieser Stadt, wo ich als Dozentin an der Uni anfangen konnte. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du. Ich dachte wirklich, ich sei hier sicher, auch wenn ich darunter litt, mit niemandem über das reden zu können, was mich beschäftigte. Ich musste ständig daran denken, wie es Dana und Agent Mulder und auch John ergangen war, ob sie noch lebten, ob sie glücklich waren. Ich glaube, Dana war meine erste richtige Liebe, und wahrscheinlich werde ich sie nie vergessen, aber glaub' mir, ich habe es versucht. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens hier zu verbringen, und als wir uns kennen lernten, kam mir alles so richtig vor. Wie hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass John nicht aufhören würde, nach mir zu suchen? Hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, dass ich seine Gefühle nicht teile? Glaubst du, das hätte etwas geändert?"

Sie sah erneut zaghaft auf und suchte Sarahs Augen. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, doch sie weinte nicht mehr, während sie sich Hilfe suchend mit den Augen am Blick ihrer Freundin festzuklammern schien. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas geändert hätte. Er liebt dich und wäre dir überallhin gefolgt, ganz gleich, was du ihm erzählt hättest." Auch wenn sie einen Moment zögerte, bevor sie fortfuhr, wusste sie doch, dass sie ihrer Freundin sagen musste, was Doggett ihr noch erzählt hatte. Kaum hörbar sprach sie weiter: „Monica, er ist nicht gekommen, um eine Erklärung von dir zu fordern, sondern, um dir die Chance anzubieten, mit ihm zurückzukommen. Angeblich hat er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie du rehabilitiert werden kannst. Ich denke, du solltest dich mit ihm treffen." Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Monica nie auch nur ahnen würde, was es sie kostete, diesen Vorschlag zu äußern.

Monica schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, ja? Ich muss das alles erstmal realisieren. John ist hier, und ich könnte vielleicht zurückkehren und meine Familie wiedersehen. Das ist alles zu viel für mich. Und ich wette, du hast auch einige Fragen nach dem, was du gehört hast, oder?" Sie wischte die Tränen von ihren Wangen, setzte sich auf und griff nach einer der Tassen auf dem Tisch, die sie in einem Zug leerte, bevor sie sich erneut in Sarahs Arme zurücklehnte. Es fühlte sich an, als könnte dies der letzte intime Moment sein, den sie teilten. Sie fürchtete sich vor Sarahs Fragen, aber sie konnte nicht erwarten, dass sich ihre Freundin stillschweigend mit dem abfand, was sie soeben erfahren hatte.

Sarah schwieg eine lange Zeit. In der Tat gab es vieles, was sie Monica fragen wollte, angefangen damit, ob sie ihr jemals wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte oder nur ein billiger Abklatsch dessen gewesen war, was Monica wirklich wollte, und ob diese jetzt einfach stillschweigend aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde, um wieder ohne Makel beim FBI anfangen zu können, doch sie zwang sich dazu, ihre eigenen Ängste zurückzuhalten. Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr das Hervorholen ihrer Erinnerungen Monica mitnahm, und wie immer war es Sarahs erste Priorität, ihre Freundin zu beschützen. Egal wie stark sie sein mochte, Sarah wusste, Monica brauchte sie jetzt mehr denn je, also würde sie da sein. So schloss sie Monica fester in die Arme und stellte die erste einigermaßen harmlose Frage, die ihr in den Sinn kam: „Was ist Dana für ein Mensch?"

Monicas Kopf schoss von seinem Platz an Sarahs Brust hoch; sie starrte die Andere mit großen Augen an. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, besonders mit Vorwürfen oder Fragen nach der Zukunft, danach, wie sie sich entscheiden würde, sollte sie die Möglichkeit haben, ihr altes Leben erneut zu leben, und sie hatte besonders diese Frage gefürchtet, denn sie kannte die Antwort nicht einmal selbst. Monica verstand nicht, was Sarah mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollte, aber ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet, dass sie ehrlich gemeint war. Dennoch musste Monica sichergehen: „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie mit vom stummen Weinen zitternder Stimme. Sarah drückte ihren Kopf zurück gegen ihre Brust und fuhr ihr so lange durch die Haare, bis sie sich entspannte. „Entschuldige, ich wollte keine schmerzhaften Erinnerungen heraufbeschwören; mich interessiert nur, wer die erste Frau ist, in die du dich verliebt hast."

„Das ist schon okay", beruhigte Monica sie. „Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles. Wie ist Dana..." Für einen Moment schien sie sich in ihren Erinnerungen zu verlieren, während sie abwägte, was sie Sarah erzählen sollte. Als sie wieder sprach, klang ihre Stimme nicht so distanziert wie zuvor, sondern nahm einen leicht verträumten Ausdruck an, für den sie sich hätte ohrfeigen können. Es fehlte gerade noch, dass Sarah glaubte, sie hege noch immer Gefühle für Dana. Nach all dem, was sie heute über Monica erfahren hatte, war es ohnehin ein Wunder, wenn sie überhaupt noch etwas von ihr wissen wollte; da musste sie nicht zu allem Überfluss auch noch annehmen, Monica habe sie all die Jahre nur als Ersatz für eine andere Frau gesehen. Sie bemühte sich vergeblich um einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton. Die Erinnerungen an Dana riefen auch nach über drei Jahren noch dieselbe Wärme in ihr hervor wie zu der Zeit, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Sie spürte, sie würde Sarah gegenüber ehrlich sein müssen, wenn sie Verständnis erwarten wollte.

„Dana ist... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie beschreiben soll. Sie ist wunderbar. Zumindest war sie das, als ich sie getroffen habe, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich geändert hat. Sie ist einer der warmherzigsten, großzügigsten Menschen, die ich jemals gekannt habe, auch wenn man das nicht auf Anhieb merkt." Schuldbewusst erkannte sie, dass dies auch eine der Eigenschaften war, die sie besonders an Sarah schätzte. Hastig sprach sie weiter: „Sie versteckt ihr wahres Wesen hinter einer professionellen Fassade, und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie stolz es mich gemacht hat, dass sie mich hineinließ. Zu Anfang misstraute sie mir, aber irgendwann erkannte sie, dass ich ihr nicht schaden wollte und begann aufzutauen, und von da ab verbrachten wir eine schöne Zeit miteinander. Ich glaube, ich war die erste wirkliche Freundin, die sie in vielen Jahren hatte.

Dana ist stark; was sie will, erreicht sie, und sie ist wunderschön, auch wenn sie das selbst nicht sehen will. Ich habe auf Anhieb verstanden, warum sich Agent Mulder in sie verliebt hat und warum John sie beschützen wollte. Mir ging es nicht anders. Es war, als könnte das Zusammensein mit Dana die Grausamkeiten vergessen lassen, mit denen ich tagtäglich im Job konfrontiert wurde. Sie machte alles leichter, auch wenn sie selten lachte. Ich war schon immer diejenige, die mit Humor auf Krisen reagierte, und oft versuchte ich vergeblich, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, einfach nur deshalb, weil ich ihr Lachen so gern hörte. Sie fiel selten darauf herein, denn sie hatte zu dieser Zeit nicht viel zu lachen, aber wenn sie lachte, konnte ihr niemand mehr widerstehen. Ich habe sie einmal unseren Boss auslachen sehen, aber er wurde nicht sauer, sondern lachte einfach mit..." Sie brach ab und suchte vergeblich nach Worten, die noch treffender das Wesen der Dana Scully beschreiben konnten, in die sie sich vor vielen Jahren verliebt hatte. Sarah kam ihr zu Hilfe: „Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte sie leise. „Sie scheint einer von den Menschen zu sein, die das Beste in dir hervorbringen können, ganz egal, wie wenig du an dessen Existenz glaubst. Solche Menschen sind sehr selten, und es ist eine Ehre, einen von ihnen zu treffen. Ich glaube, ich verstehe, warum du dich in sie verliebt hast."

„Wirklich?", wollte Monica überrascht wissen. Es verwirrte sie, dass Sarah ihre eigenen Gefühle so leicht durchschauen und in Worte fassen konnte. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit ihrem Verständnis.

„Ja", bestätigte Sarah ruhig. „Ich verstehe es, weil ich dasselbe gefühlt habe, als ich zum ersten Mal mit dir gesprochen habe." Bevor Monica reagieren konnte, wechselte sie rasch das Thema: „Ist Dana rothaarig und zierlich?"

Erstaunt sah Monica sie an. „Das stimmt. Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe mal ein Foto in deinem Schreibtisch gesehen, als ich nach Büroklammern gesucht habe, erinnerst du dich? Darauf war sie zu sehen." Monica nickte. „Ja, das sind Dana und Mulder. Ich habe das Bild aus der Vermisstenakte von Agent Mulder; es muss eines der letzten Fotos gewesen sein, die von ihm gemacht wurden, bevor er verschwand. Als er gefunden wurde, habe ich es einfach mitgenommen, denn ich dachte, es würde niemandem auffallen. Ich wollte wenigstens eine Erinnerung an sie haben."

„Ich weiß." Sarah schloss sie wieder in die Arme. „Wenn sie so stark ist wie du erzählt hast, bin ich mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht."

„Meinst du?" In Monicas Augen stand so viel Hoffnung, dass Sarah sich fragte, ob sie mit ihrer Antwort nicht eine viel zu große Verantwortung auf sich lud. Trotzdem nickte sie nachdrücklich. „Bestimmt. Ich glaube, du und John, ihr habt den beiden das Leben gerettet. Und ich bin sicher, sie haben ihre zweite Chance gut genutzt."

Monica sah aus, als zweifle sie an ihren Worten, aber nach einer Weile nickte sie. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Sie schmiegte sich wieder in die Umarmung; Sarah konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, es könnte ihre letzte Umarmung sein, aber sie sprach den Gedanken nicht laut aus, sondern fuhr fort, Monicas Haare und Gesicht zu streicheln. Monicas Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken, und eine Weile lagen sie einfach da und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus, während jede ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Schließlich brach Monica das Schweigen: „Hat John wirklich zu dir gesagt, ich könnte zurückkehren?", wollte sie wissen. Die Frage erschreckte Sarah, auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass sie kommen würde. Zögernd bestätigte sie: „Ja, das hat er. Er wollte mir keine Einzelheiten geben, und ich habe auch nicht danach gefragt, aber wie es aussieht glaubt jeder, du seist auf der Flucht als Geisel genommen worden. Unter diesen Umständen kann dir niemand Vorwürfe machen." _Selbst ich nicht,_ dachte sie traurig. _Das Schlimme ist, ich würde verstehen, wenn du dich entscheidest, dein Leben zurückzunehmen. Ich wäre am Boden zerstört, aber ich könnte dir nicht böse sein._ Mit leichtem Erstaunen stellte Sarah fest, dass das die Wahrheit war. Sie würde Monica keinen Vorwurf machen. Monica hatte sich unter der Voraussetzung für sie entschieden, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Jetzt hatten sich die Bedingungen geändert, und niemand konnte es ihr verdenken, wenn sie unter diesem Gesichtspunkt ihre Entscheidung revidierte. Selbst diese absichtlich gewählte nüchterne Betrachtung der Situation ließ Sarahs Herz aussetzen. Die Chance, dass sich Monica für sie entschied, war minimal. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Freundin (Exfreundin, schrie eine boshafte Stimme in ihr) geschüttelt und eine sofortige Entscheidung verlangt, um nach mehr als 24 Stunden der Ungewissheit endlich eine Vorstellung zu haben, woran sie war, doch wieder blieb sie stumm. Auch Monica schwieg; sie hatte ihr Gesicht an Sarahs Hals gekuschelt und schien in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken zu sein, bis sie plötzlich erneut die Stille im Raum unterbrach: „Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" Sie klang so verloren, dass Sarah sie am liebsten sofort in Watte gepackt und irgendwo eingeschlossen hätte, um sie von den schmerzhaften Einflüssen der Außenwelt fernzuhalten. Das konnte sie jedoch nicht. Deshalb zuckte sie nur die Achseln und schluckte die Bemerkung herunter, die ihr auf der Zunge lag: Dass Monica alles so lassen sollte, wie es war, dass sie John Doggett zum Teufel schicken und ihr Leben mit Sarah weiterführen sollte, als sei nichts geschehen. Aber sie wusste selbst, dass das unmöglich war. Sie hatten in einer Seifenblase gelebt, und Doggett war der Dorn, der diese zerstört hatte. Einmal durchbrochen, konnte die schillernde Umhüllung ihrer gemeinsamen Traumwelt nicht mehr bestehen. Es ging nicht mehr zurück, nur noch vorwärts, ob es ihnen nun behagte oder nicht. Sarah selbst war machtlos gegen das, was nun kommen würde; allein Monica hatte die Macht, ihrer beider Zukunft zu entscheiden, und es gab nichts, was Sarah tun konnte um ihr dabei zu helfen. Also sprach sie das aus, was sowohl vernünftig als auch wahr war: „Ich denke wirklich, du solltest mit Doggett reden. Er wird dir mehr sagen können als ich, denn ich vermute, dass er mir einiges verschwiegen hat. Vielleicht weiß er sogar, wie es Dana geht." Kaum waren die letzten Worte heraus, hätte sich Sarah auf die Zunge beißen können. Reichte nicht das, was bereits gesagt worden war? Musste sie die Frau, mit der sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte, mit Gewalt von sich wegtreiben? In die Nähe einer anderen? Zu dem Mann, der die Macht hatte, sie ihr für immer wegzunehmen? Ihr blieb keine Zeit, sich weiter zu verfluchen, denn Monica antwortete: „Bist du sicher? Ich weiß nicht so recht..."

„Natürlich bin ich sicher", log Sarah. „Er hat all die Jahre nach dir gesucht, da kannst du ihn jetzt nicht einfach wegschicken. Außerdem musst du dir anhören, was er zu sagen hat, sonst fragst du dich womöglich für den Rest deines Lebens, ob du nicht einen Fehler gemacht hast." Ihr wurde klar, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach, mochte es ihr gefallen oder nicht. Sie konnte nicht wollen, dass Monica zweifelte. Selbst wenn es bedeutete sie zu verlieren wollte Sarah doch nicht mit dem Gedanken leben müssen, dass ihr Zusammensein auf Monicas Ignoranz der Alternativen beruhte.

Offenbar sah Monica das ähnlich, denn sie nickte schwach. „Du hast ja recht. Ich habe nur solche Angst, John gegenüberzutreten. Was soll ich ihm denn sagen?" Dass sie überhaupt fragen musste, tat Sarah mehr weh, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie zwang sich, ruhig sprechen: „Sag ihm die Wahrheit. Du könntest ihm das erzählen, was du mir gesagt hast. Wenn er dich wirklich so gern hat wie du denkst, wird er dich nicht verurteilen; es wird ihn nicht davon abhalten, dich weiterhin zu mögen." Sie vermied absichtlich das Wort Liebe im Zusammenhang mit John Doggett. Es wäre ihr falsch vorgekommen.

Wieder nickte Monica. „Wahrscheinlich sollte ich das tun. Aber..." Sie brach ab, dachte kurz nach und fing dann neu an: „Ich habe Angst, ihn nach all der Zeit wiederzusehen. Würdest du... Ich meine, könntest du dir vorstellen mitzukommen? Ich weiß, ich muss allein mit ihm sprechen, aber ich denke ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn du in der Nähe wärst. Wir könnten uns irgendwo draußen treffen, in den Feldern. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm gegenübersitzen und in die Augen sehen möchte."

Sarah nickte. Wenn es Monica ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab, würde sie sogar von Weitem zusehen, wie ihr Leben auseinanderbrach. Ihr kam in den Sinn, was Monica vorhin über ihre Gefühle zu Dana Scully gesagt hatte: _Ich hätte für sie alles getan, auch entgegen jeder Vernunft. _Das klang auf skurrile Weise vertraut. Sarah unterdrückte ein bitteres Auflachen und zwang sich, Monicas Frage zu beantworten: „Wenn du möchtest, komme ich natürlich mit. Soll ich Doggett anrufen oder willst du das selbst tun?"

Ein dankbarer Blick von Monica traf sie. „Würdest du?"

„Klar. Was hältst du davon, wenn ihr euch gleich morgen trefft? Dann musst du nicht so lange mit der Ungewissheit leben." _Und ich auch nicht,_ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Ich könnte die Praxis für den Nachmittag schließen; einer meiner Kollegen übernimmt sicher meine Notfälle. Du hast sowieso den Nachmittag frei. Was meinst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste", stimmte Monica zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Sarahs Hals kuschelte. Wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Abkommen hin sprach keine von beiden mehr, und sie verbrachten den Rest der Nacht schweigend zwischen Schlafen und Kuscheln auf der Couch, die ihnen zur letzten Zuflucht vor der sie zu schnell einholenden Realität geworden war.

* * *

Es war eine miserable Idee gewesen herzukommen. Sarah hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, und jetzt hatte sie den Beweis. Sie hätte niemals zustimmen dürfen, Monica zu ihrem Treffen mit John Doggett zu begleiten. Aber es war zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt stand sie hier zwischen den kahlen Feldern, spürte, wie der Kragen ihres Mantels den Kampf gegen den eisigen Januarwind verlor und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass nur ein paar hundert Meter von ihr entfernt ihr Schicksal entschieden wurde. Die Luft war so klar, dass sie jede Bewegung der beiden Menschen sehen konnte, die auf der graugrünen, gefrorenen Wiese standen. Sarah zwang sich, den Blick von ihnen loszureißen und statt dessen nach Winnie zu sehen, der irgendwo in Richtung Waldrand unterwegs war. Doch sie hielt es nicht lange aus. Sie musste wieder hinschauen; ihre Augen wurden magisch zu dem Paar hingezogen, und allmählich begann sie zu erahnen, was Schaulustige dazu treibt, am Ort eines schlimmen Unfalls stehen zu bleiben und die Hälse zu recken: Man weiß, dass das was es zu sehen gibt schrecklich ist und man es besser nicht sehen sollte, aber man kann sich doch nicht dagegen wehren es sehen zu wollen. Sarah beruhigte ihr Gewissen mit dem Gedanken, dass Monica sie nicht mitgenommen hätte, hätte sie keine Zuschauer gewünscht. Außerdem machte sie sich in diesem Augenblick weniger Sorgen um ihre Freundin als vielmehr um ihr eigenes Seelenheil. Bis zuletzt hatte sie noch gehofft, dass etwas passieren würde, das die Entscheidung abwenden oder wenigstens hinauszögern würde. Sie hatte sich ausgemalt, Doggett würde nicht kommen oder Monica würde entscheiden, dass sie ihn doch nicht sehen wollte. Oder die Beiden würden einander ansehen und beschließen, dass es zwischen ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Aber all ihre irrwitzigen Hoffnungen hatten sich in dem Moment zerschlagen, als Monica und Doggett einander gesehen hatten. Monica war mit einem letzten Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Sarah auf ihn zugelaufen, und sie hatten sich umarmt. Obwohl das gerade mal eine Minute her war, hatte Sarah die Szene schon mindestens zehnmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge wiederholt. Sie sah immer wieder, wie Doggett seine Arme um Monica schlang und sie an sich drückte, wie Monica ihrerseits die Arme um ihn legte und den Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnte, und ihr war, als werde das Messer, das seit dem Gespräch von letzter Nacht in ihrem Herzen zu stecken schien, noch einmal kräftig herumgedreht. Das Bild vor ihr zeugte von einem Wiedersehen zwischen Freunden, die sich gar nicht genug freuen konnten, endlich wieder vereint zu sein.

Was Sarah aus der Entfernung nicht sehen konnte war der Ausdruck von Verlorenheit auf Monicas Gesicht. Als John sie umarmte, war es ihr nur natürlich erschienen, die Geste zu erwidern, aber jetzt begann sie es zu bereuen. Er hielt sie noch immer fest, und auch wenn sie sich dabei an alte Zeiten erinnert und geborgen fühlte spürte sie gleichzeitig, wie fehl am Platz diese Geste eigentlich war. Sie waren nicht hergekommen um Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, sondern um zu reden. So löste sie sich schließlich behutsam aber bestimmt aus seinen Armen und trat einen Schritt zurück um ihn genauer ansehen zu können. Er hatte sich kaum verändert; nur seine Haare waren ein wenig grauer geworden, und er hatte ein paar Falten dazubekommen. Trotzdem war er noch immer attraktiv, und sie fühlte wieder die alte freundschaftliche Zärtlichkeit in sich aufsteigen wie in der Nacht, als sie davongelaufen war. Entschlossen schluckte sie den Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrer Kehle breitgemacht hatte, und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch John kam ihr zuvor: „Monica. Ich bin froh, dich endlich gefunden zu haben. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben."

Seine Worte nahmen ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. Sie hatte ihre Verunsicherung ausdrücken wollen, aber jetzt war sie gezwungen, den von ihm vorgegebenen Weg weiterzugehen. Leise erwiderte sie: „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

„Ich habe eine anonyme E-Mail bekommen in der stand, wo ich suchen sollte. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie von Mulder und Scully stammt. Der Mann hat mehr Asse im Ärmel als wir uns vorstellen können, und er wusste, dass ich auf der Suche nach dir war."

Erregung durchfuhr sie. Mulder hatte gewusst, dass John sie suchte? Das konnte nur bedeutet, dass die beiden Kontakt gehabt hatten. Womöglich hatte Sarah recht gehabt und John wusste etwas über Dana! Ganz wie zu ihren Zeiten als FBI-Agentin zwang sich Monica, ein Pokerface zu bewahren, und sie erkundigte sich gespielt beiläufig: „Dann hast du etwas von den beiden gehört?"

Johns Kopfschütteln zerstörte den Hoffnungsschimmer bevor er Zeit hatte, richtig aufzuglühen. „Nein, schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Ganz zu Anfang, nachdem du verschwunden warst, habe ich über die Notfalladresse die Scully uns beim Abschied gegeben hat per Mail Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen und um Hilfe bei der Suche nach dir gebeten. Mulder schrieb, sie könnten nichts tun, und bis vor drei Wochen haben sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich kann auch nicht sicher sagen, dass der Tipp von ihnen kommt, aber ich vermute es."

Monica nickte langsam. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, aber insgeheim hatte sie natürlich trotzdem gehofft, auch wenn es albern war. Nun gut, sie konnte es nicht ändern, also sollte sie wohl besser nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Wenn John Recht hatte und die Nachricht von Mulder kam bestand wenigstens die begründete Hoffnung, dass er und Dana noch am Leben waren und es ihnen gut ging. Andernfalls hätten sie sich nicht die Zeit genommen, ihren Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen.

Wieder wollte sie zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch John kam ihr erneut zuvor: „Monica, was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wie konntest du auch nur eine Minute lang annehmen, dass ich seelenruhig zum FBI zurückgehe nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben? Ich hätte mehr Vertrauen von dir erwartet. Als du auf einmal verschwunden warst, habe ich höllische Angst um dich gehabt. Ich befürchtete, du wärst erwischt worden. Dir hätte alles Mögliche passieren können."

Sie unterbrach ihn scharf: „Fang gar nicht erst damit an, John. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen; dazu brauche ich ganz bestimmt nicht deine Hilfe. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich ohne mit dir zu sprechen verschwunden bin; das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Aber ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich gegangen bin. Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon, dass dir die Idee nicht gefallen würde und dass du versuchen würdest, sie mir auszureden und mich aufzuhalten. Um das zu vermeiden bin ich ohne dein Wissen gegangen. Ich glaubte damals, das Richtige zu tun, und das glaube ich noch heute. Zugegeben, die Art meines Abgangs war nicht gerade fair, aber es war das Beste für uns beide, uns zu trennen."

In Johns Blick erkannte sie, dass das absolut nicht das war, was er zu hören erwartet hatte. Aber er erholte sich schnell von seiner Überraschung und erwiderte: „Das ist doch Blödsinn! Wir hätten es zusammen ebenso geschafft wie getrennt. Wenn du geblieben wärst, könnten wir schon längst beide wieder in D.C. sein und uns ein neues Leben aufgebaut haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob deine Freundin" – er deutete in Richtung Sarah, die noch immer in einigem Abstand wartete – „es dir schon gesagt hat, aber die FBI-Bosse nehmen an, du seist von Mulder und Scully als Geisel genommen worden. Davon, dass du vertrauliche Informationen weitergegeben hast, weiß offensichtlich niemand. Keiner wirft dir irgendwas vor. Du könntest einfach deine Sachen packen und mit mir zurückkommen."

Die Art, wie John Sarah leichthin als ihre Freundin bezeichnete stach Monica ins Herz. Zuerst hatte sie selbst gezweifelt, was sie ihm über sie sagen und ob sie ihre Beziehung einfach nicht ansprechen sollte, denn sie fürchtete, von ihrem früheren Freund verurteilt zu werden. Schließlich hatte sie ihm irgendwie doch Hoffnungen auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft gemacht, und wäre nicht alles anders gekommen wäre sie jetzt vielleicht mit ihm verheiratet. Wenn sie ihm jetzt aus heiterem Himmel eine Lebensgefährtin präsentierte wäre er zu Recht gekränkt. Es wäre so einfach und John gegenüber weniger verletzend, Sarah als eine gute Freundin darzustellen. Und wenn Sarah es niemals erfuhr, würde es auch ihr nicht schaden. Aber John so beifällig über die Frau reden zu hören, die sie drei Jahre lang geliebt hatte, brachte sie zu einem anderen Entschluss. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „So leicht wie du es dir denkst ist das nicht, John", sagte sie sanft. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich hier still und leise versteckt habe, ohne Kontakt zu meiner Umwelt aufzunehmen. Ich habe mir hier ein ganz neues Leben aufgebaut und ich kann nicht einfach so verschwinden. Wie du inzwischen bestimmt schon herausgefunden hast arbeite ich als Dozentin an der Universität, und es wäre meinen Studenten gegenüber nicht fair, einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu verschwinden. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde liebend gern zurückkommen und wieder beim FBI anfangen; immerhin war dieser Job mein Leben. Außerdem könnte ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als den Schweinehunden das Handwerk zu legen, die mit dem Leben der gesamten Menschheit spielen und die Mulder und Scully all das angetan haben. Vielleicht hätten wir beide zusammen eine reelle Chance sie aufzuhalten. Aber wie ich schon sagte, es wäre den Menschen gegenüber nicht fair, die sich hier auf mich verlassen." Tränen traten in ihre Augen, und sie schwieg kurz, um sie abzuwischen. Es schien ihr, als habe sie in den letzten Tagen nichts anderes getan als zu weinen, und nun wurde es Zeit, dass diese ganze Farce ein Ende nahm. Sie musste sich entscheiden: Sollte sie hierbleiben und weiter den Kopf in den Sand stecken, während anderswo die Vernichtung der Menschheit geplant wurde; oder sollte sie den Kampf erneut aufnehmen und damit das zweite Leben zerstören, das sie erhalten hatte, vielleicht sogar sterben, aber vielleicht auch etwas erreichen und der Rettung der Menschen die sie liebte einen Schritt näher kommen, auch wenn sie diese Menschen nicht wiedersehen und diese nie wissen würden, dass sie gegangen war um ihnen eine Zukunft zu verschaffen? Bei dem Gedanken traten noch mehr Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie hob die Hand, um John am Sprechen zu hindern. „Es wäre einfach nicht fair", murmelte sie so leise, dass er sich zu ihr beugen musste, um sie überhaupt zu verstehen. „Besonders nicht Sarah gegenüber."

John hob die Brauen. „Was hat diese Sarah damit zu tun? Wenn du wieder nach D.C. ziehst bedeutet das doch nicht, dass ihr nicht weiterhin befreundet sein könnt. Meines Wissens nach hast du Freunde in allen Teilen der Staaten, sogar in Mexiko, und die Entfernung war noch nie ein Problem für dich. Wozu gibt es Telefone?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht bitter aufzulachen. Telefone? Als ob sich Sarah mit einem gelegentlichen Telefonat zufrieden geben würde. Als ob sie selbst das könnte! Aber wie sollte John das verstehen? Sie musste ihm alles erzählen, sonst würde er nicht begreifen, was für ein Opfer er von ihr verlangte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie kaum hörbar. „Sarah ist nicht bloß meine Freundin. Wir... leben zusammen."

„Sie wird schon irgendwo eine neue Mitbewohnerin finden", gab John wenig hilfreich zurück.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht." Jetzt schrie sie beinahe. „Verstehst du denn nicht, was ich dir sagen will? Sarah und ich sind zusammen, ein Paar, wir führen eine Beziehung."

Hatte sie zuvor Angst vor Johns Reaktion gehabt, so geriet sie jetzt regelrecht in Panik. John starrte sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Monica schwieg ebenfalls, denn für sie gab es nichts mehr zu sagen; sie konnte nur noch warten, wie John ihre Eröffnung aufnehmen würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die Monica wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen und in denen sie die allmählich einsetzende Dämmerung betrachtete, die wie so oft in dieser Gegend mit aufsteigendem Nebel einher ging, fasste sich Doggett weit genug, um sprechen zu können.

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe: Du bist mit dieser Frau... zusammen?"

Monica nickte. Nachdem es heraus war schien es ganz leicht zu sein, die Natur ihrer Beziehung zu Sarah zu erklären. „Wir haben uns kennengelernt, als ich an der Universität anfing. Sie war die erste Freundin, die ich hier fand, und sie hat es mir leicht gemacht mich einzuleben. Anfangs war ich viel allein und hatte eine Menge Albträume, fühlte mich andauernd verfolgt und fürchtete, mein Leben nie mehr ganz in den Griff zu bekommen. Aber mit Sarahs Hilfe wurde es allmählich besser, und als ich mein anfängliches Misstrauen überwunden hatte wurden wir erst Freunde und schließlich ein Paar."

Zu ihrer Überraschung wirkte John beinahe erleichtert über ihre Ausführung.

„Du meinst, ihr wart Freunde und seid irgendwie in eine Beziehung hineingerutscht?", wollte er wissen. In Monica stieg eine Wut hoch, die sie selbst erstaunte. „So, wie du es sagst, klingt das Ganze ziemlich einfach", sagte sie mit steinerner Stimme. „Aber das ist es nicht. Wir sind nicht einfach irgendwo _hineingerutscht_, und ich habe mich auch nicht aus Dankbarkeit oder aus einem Wunsch nach Nähe von Sarah verführen lassen. Im Gegenteil; ich war eine ganze Zeitlang in sie verliebt, bevor irgendwas passierte."

Johns Enttäuschung war ihm deutlich anzumerken, und sie zeigte Monica, dass er gehofft hatte, das mit Sarah sei bloß eine kleine Marotte, die schnell zu verschmerzen sein würde. Aber dem war nicht so, und sie war es Sarah schuldig, das richtigzustellen: „John, ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber ich war niemals in dich verliebt. Ich hatte gehofft, auch ohne diese Gefühle mit dir zusammensein zu können, denn in unserem Job hätte ich niemals mit einer Frau zusammenleben können, wie ich es mir im Innern immer gewünscht habe. Du darfst nicht denken, dass du mir nichts bedeutet hast; im Gegenteil, du warst der einzige Mann in meinem Leben mit dem ich mir vorstellen konnte, eine Beziehung einzugehen, aber ich habe dich trotzdem nicht so geliebt wie du mich." Er wollte sie unterbrechen, aber sie hob die Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen, John; ich weiß, dass du mich damals geliebt hast. Und es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich ohne zu zögern eine Beziehung mit dir angefangen, denn ich wollte, dass wenigstens du glücklich bist wenn ich es schon nicht selbst sein konnte. Aber inzwischen weiß ich, dass das nicht in Ordnung gewesen wäre. Ich hatte nicht vor, es dir zu sagen, aber das ist der eigentliche Grund warum ich damals verschwunden bin. Ich hätte nach allem was passiert war nicht mehr so tun können als sei nichts gewesen. Ich hatte meine wahren Gefühle bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer verleugnet, um eine Karriere in meinem Traumberuf zu erreichen, aber als das alles zusammenbrach wurde mir klar, dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Wie hätte ich dir denn sagen können, dass ich dich nicht liebte, ohne dich zu verletzen, nachdem ich dich monatelang glauben ließ, wir hätten eine Zukunft?" Sie brach ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, damit er ihre erneut heftig fließenden Tränen nicht sah. Nun war es heraus, und John würde sie hassen. Diese Vorstellung war noch schlimmer als all die anderen Konsequenzen, die seine Ablehnung mit sich brachte: Er würde gehen, und mit ihm die Chance, ihre Familie wiederzusehen, erneut beim FBI anzufangen, diesen Monstern das Handwerk zu legen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie ihre Hände sanft beiseite gezogen wurden. Im Reflex sah sie auf und blickte in Johns liebevolle blaue Augen. Vorsichtig wischte er mit den Handflächen ihre Tränen ab und zog sie an sich. Monica ließ sich widerstandslos in seine Arme fallen. Dieses Mal kam es ihr richtig vor ihn so nah zu fühlen, denn es war auf einmal wie früher: Sobald einer von ihnen sich schlecht fühlte, war der andere da um ihn zu trösten. Sie konnten sich aufeinander verlassen, das hatte ihre Freundschaft schon immer ausgemacht, und sie wusste plötzlich, dass sich das niemals ändern würde.

„Weißt du", begann John leise zu sprechen, „ich hatte immer gedacht, dass wir irgendwann zusammensein würden wenn die Welt gerettet wäre, oder welchen Unsinn ich mir auch gerade vorstellte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du die ganze Zeit über so unglücklich gewesen bist. Mir ist klar, dass du nicht beides haben kannst: Es ist unmöglich, gleichzeitig gegen die Verschwörer zu kämpfen und hier mit Sarah zusammen zu sein; du würdest sie bloß in Gefahr bringen. Auch wenn ich selbst gern ihren Platz in deinem Leben hätte finde ich es doch unfair, dass du dich entscheiden musst. Ich bitte dich, komm mit mir zurück. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber wir schulden es Mulder und Scully, ihre Arbeit weiterzumachen. Ich weiß, dass es eine Menge gibt, was uns aufhält: Die X-Akten existieren nicht mehr, ich bin nicht mal mehr beim FBI, und wahrscheinlich haben wir gar keine Chance, deren Plan aufzuhalten, aber ich finde, wir müssen es versuchen." Während er sprach, rieb er die ganze Zeit in einer unaufdringlichen, zärtlichen Geste Monicas Rücken, und sie kam nicht umhin, sich an all die Zeit zu erinnern, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. John fuhr fort: „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ich enttäuscht von dir bin. Natürlich ist es nicht leicht für mich zu erfahren, dass wir beide niemals so zusammensein werden wie ich es mir gewünscht habe, aber ich biete dir hiermit meine ehrliche Freundschaft an. Wenn du dich entscheidest, nicht mit zurückzukommen, werde ich nie wieder herkommen, um dich nicht der Gefahr auszusetzen entdeckt zu werden. Aber wenn du mitkommst, werde ich dir genau das sein, was du von mir brauchst, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger."

Monica schluckte. Sie hatte geglaubt, John würde sie hassen, aber hier stand er und hielt sie in den Armen, voller Verständnis für ihre Entscheidung, die ihm sehr weh getan hatte, und bot ihr auch noch an, für sie da zu sein. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte sie sich wieder wie damals bei den X-Akten, zerrissen zwischen ihren Wünschen und den Verpflichtungen, die ein Leben als FBI-Agentin mit sich brachte. John hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht: Sie allein hatte die Wahl zwischen einem Leben, wie sie es sich insgeheim immer gewünscht hatte und der Pflicht gegenüber den Menschen, die ihre Weggefährten gewesen waren. Dazwischen, akzeptiert oder geliebt zu werden. Zwischen Sarah und John. Zwischen der echten und der künstlichen Monica, zwischen dem, was gewesen war und dem, was sein konnte. Sie begriff, dass sie damals, als sie hierher kam, gar keine freie Wahl gehabt hatte; sie hatte getan, was ihr natürlich erschienen war, und nichts anderes. Die vergangenen Jahre waren nur eine Charade gewesen, sie war erneut den einfachen Weg gegangen ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen, ob sie es wirklich wollte. Damit war es jetzt vorbei: Monica konnte nicht länger passiv bleiben und die wirklich bedeutsamen Wendungen ihres Lebens von den Umständen bestimmen lassen, sie musste selbst entscheiden, ob sie Monica Reyes oder Monica Jacobs sein wollte, und mit den Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung musste sie den Rest ihrer Tage eigenverantwortlich umgehen. Sie sah in Johns geduldiges, erwartungsvolles Gesicht und reckte sich, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. Die Entscheidung war gerade gefallen, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Alles, was jetzt noch blieb, war ein Abschied, der ihr schrecklich schwer fallen würde.

Trotz der einsetzenden Dunkelheit sah Sarah, wie Monica – ihre Monica, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von traurigem Trotz – John Doggett küsste. Sie wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte: Ihr Platz in Monicas Leben existierte nicht mehr. Es hätte ihr von Anfang an klar sein sollen, denn schon ihre erste Begegnung mit Doggett hatte eine unaussprechliche Angst in ihr ausgelöst. Dennoch und obwohl sie geglaubt hatte, sich gewappnet zu haben, schmerzte die endgültige Gewissheit doch schrecklich. Sie versuchte, wütend auf Monica zu sein weil diese einfach so ihre gemeinsamen Jahre wegwarf um in ein Leben zurückzukehren, an dem Sarah keinen Anteil haben konnte. Aber wo Wut sein sollte fühlte Sarah nur eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Sie konnte den Anblick des Paares nicht einmal mehr durch den Schleier ihrer aufsteigenden Tränen ertragen, deshalb drehte sie sich um und machte sich langsam auf den Heimweg. Wenn Monica kam, um sich zu verabschieden, würde sie schon die erste Tränenflut hinter sich haben und in der Lage sein, sich so lange zusammenzunehmen bis sie wieder allein war und Zeit hatte, mit ihrem Kummer fertigzuwerden. Auch wenn sie wütend auf ihre Freundin sein sollte wusste sie doch, dass sich diese die Entscheidung sicher nicht leicht gemacht hatte, und sie würde es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen, indem sie vor ihren Augen zusammenbrach und ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete. Trotzig wischte sie sich grob über die Augen um wieder klar zu sehen. Es fehlte noch, dass sie jetzt vom Weg abkam. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe nach Winnie zu rufen, denn sie wollte nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Paares auf sich ziehen. Der Hund würde schon merken, dass sie ging und ihr folgen. _Wenigstens er bleibt mir_, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Selbstmitleid, der ganz und gar nicht typisch für sie war, und ging langsam in Richtung der Straße, die sie nach Hause führen würde, als sie plötzlich jemanden rufen hörte: „Sarah?" Sie drehte sich zögernd um und sah Monica auf sich zukommen. Sobald sie sie erreicht hatte, fiel sie ihr um den Hals, sodass Sarah nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sie aufzufangen. Über die Schulter ihrer Freundin sah sie Doggett, der mit einem schwer zu entziffernden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu ihnen hinüber sah. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Sarah begriff nicht, was hier vor sich ging und wollte verwirrt wissen: „Wo will er denn hin? Ich dachte, du würdest mit ihm zurückgehen." Auch wenn sie sich große Mühe gab ihn zu verbergen war ihr der Schmerz, den sie empfand, deutlich anzuhören. Monica sah sie erstaunt an. „Wohin hätte ich denn zurückkehren können?", fragte sie leise. „Ich ging vollkommen in meinem Beruf auf, aber privat war ich immer allein. Ich habe zwar in meinem früheren Leben zwei Menschen geliebt, John und Dana, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich einsam war. Dana habe ich mit allem geliebt was ich hatte, aber sie konnte meine Gefühle nicht erwidern. John liebe ich als einen Freund, aber nicht so, wie er es sich wünschte. In dir habe ich endlich jemanden gefunden, den ich mit Körper, Herz und Seele lieben kann, und das Wunderbarste daran ist, dass du mir das gleiche zurückgibst. Denkst du, ich könnte das einfach aufgeben? Egal was es mich kostet, ich weiß jetzt, wo ich hingehöre, und zwar genau hierher, wo ich sein kann wer ich wirklich bin und verstanden werde."

Sarah musste einen Kloß im Hals hinunterschlucken als ihr klar wurde, was diese Worte bedeuteten: Sie würde Monica nicht verlieren! Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen und drückte die Frau in ihren Armen heftig an sich, als könnte sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen und plötzlich verschwinden. Aber auf einmal hatte sie keine Angst mehr davor. Monica hatte sich erst jetzt wirklich für sie entschieden, und diese Entscheidung war ihr sehr schwergefallen. Sie hätte ihr altes Leben zurückhaben können, dennoch war sie geblieben. Nur um Sarahs willen hatte sie alles aufgegeben. Das war das größte Geschenk, das ihr jemals gemacht worden war. Sie unterdrückte ihre Tränen und stellte die Frage, von der sie wusste, dass Monica sie beantworten wollte: „Aber was sagt John dazu?"

Monica sah sie mit ebenfalls nassen Augen an. „Er sagt, ich hätte noch ein Leben bekommen und die Möglichkeit, es so zu leben wie ich es wirklich will, und er respektiere mich zu sehr, als dass er das Recht hätte, mir diese Chance ausreden zu wollen." Sie brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus und schlang die Arme fest um Sarah. „Ich fühle mich so schrecklich, Sarah. Wie kann ich ihm das antun? Ich kann ihn nicht so lieben wie er mich, aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, als hätte ich ihm gerade willentlich das Herz gebrochen."

Sarah drückte die schluchzende Monica an sich und streichelte tröstend ihr Haar. Obwohl gerade ein riesiger Eisblock in ihrem Herzen geschmolzen war und sie eigentlich erleichtert sein sollte, kam sie doch nicht umhin, mit Monica zu fühlen. Es erschien ihr wie eine grausame Ironie, dass ihre Freundin nun genau das durchmachen musste, was sie selbst Dana durch ihr Schweigen erspart hatte. Aber sie würde nicht allein leiden; Sarah würde nicht von ihrer Seite weichen solange sie trauerte, und auch später nicht. Nicht nur Monica hatte eine zweite Chance erhalten, auch ihr war dieses Geschenk zuteil geworden, und Sarah wusste, sie würde es bis zum Schluss auskosten. Sie und Monica konnten noch einmal neu anfangen, dieses Mal ohne den unausgesprochenen Druck der Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen. Sie mussten über vieles reden, aber zusammen konnten sie die Geister der Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und ein Leben aufbauen, in dem jede von ihnen das sein konnte, was sie wirklich war. Sarah sah kurz in die Richtung, in der John Doggett langsam und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus ihrem Leben verschwand, dann löste sie sich aus Monicas Umarmung, ergriff statt dessen die Hand ihrer Freundin und pfiff nach Winnie.

„Es ist kalt. Wir sollten nach Hause gehen und uns aufwärmen", schlug sie mit belegter Stimme vor. Monica nickte. Auch sie drehte sich nicht nach John um, den der die frühe Abenddämmerung begleitende Nebel allmählich verschluckte. Sie drückte Sarahs Hand und fiel mit einer jahrelang geübten Leichtigkeit mit ihr in Gleichschritt. „Du hast recht. Gehen wir nach Hause."

**The End?**


End file.
